


Get Wrekt

by keir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Alien Abduction, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breeding, Bukkake, Chastity Device, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Facials, Feeding Kink, Fisting, Fuck Or Die, Gangbang, Genital Piercing, Hand Jobs, Kabeshiri, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mindbreak, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omorashi, Oviposition, Pet Play, Piercings, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rented Out, Ritual Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Somnophilia, Spanking, Spitroasting, Stomach Bulging, Stuck in the wall, Tattoos, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Vibrators, Whipping, Xenophilia, kitten play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: Yet Another collection of plotless smut snippets where Lance takes a whole lotta dick based on requests over on my tumblr! Pretty much any kink goes, so there will be a decent variety here! Will tag everything, but please check individual tags at the beginning of each piece for its warnings.





	1. Zance/Lancelot/Shance - Precious Pets

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at keirdark.tumblr.com!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Shiro are captured by the Galra; Lance becomes Lotor's pet and Shiro becomes Zarkon's. Every once in a while they're allowed to play together, but only when pleasing their masters comes first.
> 
> A/B/O Dynamics, Knotting, Rape/Non-Con, Dubcon, Blowjob, Come Swallowing, Anal Sex, Xenophilia, Gangbang, Rough Sex/Rough Oral

“Arch your back harder,” Lotor demanded. Lance complied, eyes far off, lips parted with his gently labored breathing.

“You’ve trained him well,” Zarkon said with a pleased hum as he watched the human obey his son’s order.

“I find that the omega has a natural tendency toward submission, and is therefore easier to work with.” Lotor smiled. “And the artificial pheromones help, of course.”

Zarkon made a noise of agreement. His alpha, the one who had tried and failed to take the Black Lion from him, was much more of a challenge to break. It wasn’t all a shame with a pet so headstrong, though; Zarkon enjoyed the challenge of breaking him.

However, it all seemed rather easy once he had realized the connection between alpha and omega. More than just wanting to protect a comrade, it seemed that it was a natural tendency for an alpha human to want to mate with an omega human; they were very simple creatures, driven by base instinct, and Zarkon could work with that, could use it to his advantage. The alpha would fight him day and night, but as soon as he was introduced to the omega and his scent, he was all too easily manipulated. “Would you like to fuck him, Shiro?” Zarkon asked.

The alpha’s head snapped up, glazed-over eyes meeting his master’s. How easily he went under, pulled into submission just by the scent of a bitch in heat. “Yes,” the alpha choked out; words did not come easily to him when he was like this.

“Then bow to me,” Zarkon commanded. He smiled at how quickly his pet complied. A pretty picture from one so powerful: resting on his knees, back bent forward as he offered his submission. “Good boy,” Zarkon praised. “Now watch as Lotor’s pet pleases us. If he does well enough, you will be allowed to fuck him.”

Both Lance and Shiro shivered at that. The thought of fucking Lance, of plowing into that soft and slick space between his legs, consumed Shiro. He sat, tense and focused on his potential mate, willing him to succeed in his task so Shiro could earn his reward.

Lance was torn. He didn’t want to touch Lotor or his father, but if it earned him Shiro’s touch… He made a small sound in the back of his throat as the two Galrans pushed their clothes aside, revealing their erect cocks. “Come here, Lance,” Lotor said, his voice a soothing purr, and the omega couldn’t help but comply, the hormones coursing through his body willing him to submit. He crawled on hands and knees to them, crossing the few feet of space between easily. He reared up so he could come face-to-face with their cocks.

They were dark purple, thick and ridged, the head coming to a tapered point. As he watched, the tip of Lotor’s curled in a come hither gesture. He knew his master’s cock well now, knew the feel of it in both orifices. He took each in hand, and bent to his task.

He was hesitant at first, but Lotor’s hand on the back of his head forced him to take more. Lance momentarily gagged, but his master’s grip was relentless, urging his mouth up and down, his tongue catching across all the ridges. “That’s a good bitch,” Lotor murmured, his hand caressing Lance’s hair. “Open wider, you little slut.”

Lance choked as Lotor’s hips raised, trying to force more of his cock into his pet’s throat. “Don’t disappoint me,” Lotor hissed, the threat in his voice easily heard. Lance pushed hard, taking the rest of his master’s girth in. Lotor hummed happily as Lance struggled to breathe; a stern hand on the back of his head kept him there until he felt he would pass out.

Then fingers curled in his hair and jerked him back. He gasped, sucked air into his lungs, before his mouth was being directed down onto Zarkon’s dick. Lance whimpered as his mouth was filled with more cock. “His mouth is good, isn’t it?”

Zarkon made a noise of assent as he sat back and let his son direct the encounter. “Look up at him,” Lotor demanded. Blue eyes opened, watering from the abuse, to stare up at his captors. “I would say his mouth should be stuffed full at all times,” Lotor said, fingers running over Lance’s cheek. “But I rather like to hear him cry out as well.” The Prince smiled indulgently as he recalled the sounds his pet could make.

Lance continued to service the Emperor, directed by his master’s hand, until he realized his body was unconsciously arching. It was then he noticed Shiro’s scent: the smell of a horny alpha ready to mate. Lance whined, mouth working harder as he pushed his ass out toward the one he really wanted.

“It seems my little bitch wants to be bred,” Lotor said, “What do you think, father? Have they earned it?”

Zarkon made a deep, growling noise as his hand took over directing Lance. “Shiro,” he called.

That was all it took. The alpha was on the omega in a heartbeat. Lance whimpered around the thick flesh in his mouth as hard fingers dug into his hips and Shiro’s cock slammed into his hole. Lance tried to pull back his head back, overwhelmed, but Zarkon’s hand was like iron. He choked and drooled around the Emperor’s cock as Shiro began to fuck him hard and fast, as only an alpha could. His cock was burning hot inside Lance, slamming into him.

Lance labored to keep pleasuring the Emperor as Shiro took him, trying to claim him even though he already had a master. Soon enough, Zarkon was snarling, “Swallow it all.”

That was the only warning Lance got before hot, thick cum flooded his mouth. He barely managed not to gag as Shiro continued to fuck him. He swallowed gulp after gulp of Galran cum, unwilling to let a drop spill; he didn’t want to be punished.

Zarkon had barely finished when Lotor yanked Lance’s head over, shoved his cock into the omega’s mouth, and started to come. Lance moaned as he was subjected to a second helping, Lotor’s load not as thick as his father’s, but he came much more. It was then that Shiro slammed his knot home. Lance bucked, eyes rolling back as the knot grew rapidly inside him, sealing them together; the alpha clung to him, grunting as he unloaded into the omega’s hole, enjoying his reward. Lance wished they could stay stuck together like that forever as Shiro’s cock pulsed.


	2. Polydins - Feeder Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's three alphas decide to indulge in a little kink of theirs--they just love to stuff Lance full.
> 
> A/B/O Dynamics, Heat Cycles, Knotting, Anal Sex, Feeder Kink, Gangbang

“C'mon, Lance. One more bite,” Hunk coaxed. His smaller lover was seated on his lap, and his cock was buried deep. They were stuck together, Hunk knotted sure and strong, making sure his mate couldn’t escape even if he wanted to.

“I can’t,” Lance whined, arching. The alphas vibrated with excitement at that, seeing Lance’s flat stomach bulged out into a prominent, round belly. They had been at it for a few hours now, fucking Lance and feeding him, filling him from both ends. Keith went to his knees at the sight, nuzzling the distended stomach, soft tongue licking over the stretched skin.

Despite the omega’s protests, he took another bite as Shiro pressed it to his lips. A bit of sauce smudged on his lip, and the alpha leaned in to lick it off, then shoved his tongue into his mate’s mouth. Lance moaned beneath him, mouth tasting of Hunk’s delicious cooking. “Good boy,” Shiro praised, pressing kisses to Lance’s forehead.

“No more,” the omega whimpered, though his erect cock betrayed him. Keith began kissing and licking across it, lapping up the cum dribbling down it.

“Keeping going, baby,” Hunk murmured as he nibbled at his mate’s ear. His big hands went to caress Lance’s rounded belly, cock pulsing at the feeling of it.

Lance whimpered. He wanted to rock down on Hunk’s cock, but he was afraid that if he moved, he would explode. Not only was his belly distended with food, but his womb was overflowing with a mixture of the three alphas’ cum. He trembled as Shiro pressed more food into his mouth, chewing and swallowing automatically.

“Shiro, get ready,” Hunk huffed as he sensed the end of his climax approaching. The other alpha seated himself beside Hunk and began stroking himself; he was already hard, but he needed his knot to begin to expand. The switch would have to be fast, because as soon as Hunk’s knot popped, a rush of cum would follow it. Shiro would have to plug their mate as quickly as possible to keep as much of their seed trapped inside Lance as he could. “Here it comes,” Hunk ground out, and then he was shuddering with overstimulation as his knot popped free.

Shiro grabbed Lance, hauling him over onto his lap with brute strength, Hunk helping as much as he could to lift the weight of their mate. Shiro slammed home as fast as he could, pumped his hips upward to stimulate his knot to expand as cum slid over his balls, leaking from his overfull omega. He growled in relief as his knot grew big enough to lock them together, sealing Lance’s channel. The omega whined and arched against him, no doubt feeling overwhelmed as Shiro began to pump more cum straight into his overflowing womb.

Keith took over the feeding, plate and fork in hand as he straddled Shiro and Lance. He brought more food to Lance’s lips, inserting his fingers into Lance’s mouth when the omega refused to open it, pushing more food in. His hips humped, dragging his cock over his mate’s distended stomach. Shiro was growling and biting at Lance’s neck, lost in the throes of his own orgasm. Lance was whining between each bite, feeling Shiro’s cock pulse and pulse and pulse in neverending waves.

Then their mate was coming, whimpering and shaking. Hunk had reached over and was pumping the omega’s cock while Keith rubbed his hands over Lance’s belly, continuing to hump against it, coating the omega’s skin in a thin sheen of precum.

Lance keened, high-pitched and desperate. Hunk and Keith kissed and licked at the corners of his mouth until his tongue came out to play with them in a threeway tangle. They were nearing the end of Lance’s endurance, they all knew it, and that filled them with sorrow.

But then again, there was always tomorrow to stuff their omega full.


	3. Shklance - A Kitten In Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith's little kitty goes into heat and there's nothing to be done but to breed him.
> 
> Pet Play, Kitten Play, Double Penetration, Breeding Kink, Anal Sex

Keith looked down as his leg was jostled to find his and Shiro’s kitten staring up at him with wide blue eyes. “What is it, Lance?” he asked, but instead of answering, Lance headbutted him again and began to purr. Keith smiled, reached a hand down and rubbed Lance’s hair. His kitten mewed and Keith smiled, chucking him under the chin.

Shiro leaned in, pressing himself against Keith’s side, and rubbed at Lance’s cheek, smiling as the kitten leaned into it. “Friendly tonight, are we?” He and Keith were enjoying a TV show that they knew Lance wasn’t particularly into, so he was surprised that their kitten had shown up. Then again, Lance lived to disrupt things when he wasn’t the center of attention.

Keith ran a hand down Lance’s naked back, petting him as Shiro rubbed his cheek, and Lance meowed loudly, back bowing. He suddenly bit at Shiro’s hand, and his master would have scolded him, but then Lance was turning on his hands and knees and arching again. He raised his ass toward his masters and called loudly again.

The two men on the couch blinked in surprise. Lance’s glistening hole stared back at them, clearly relaxed from being played with recently, covered in lube. Lance’s front went down farther as he loudly cried out again. “Lance, you know we’re watching our show,” Shiro scolded. He often indulged their pet, but sometimes a firm hand was needed, or he and Keith would never have time with each other.

Lance, however, ignored Shiro’s tone and spread his legs, crying out again, almost piteous. Shiro frowned, about to scold their pet again, when Keith elbowed him. The other man had a little smile on his face. “Shiro, I think our kitten is in heat.” Lance let out a screeching mewl at that, lifting his ass again.

“In heat, hmm?” Shiro said with a lifted brow. He leaned forward, gently pressed a finger against Lance’s hole; their kitten yowled again, shoving back toward it. “So he’s looking for a mate?”

“Mm,” Keith hummed in agreement, enjoying the desperate wiggle of Lance’s ass to capture Shiro’s finger. “But where could we find a mate for our slutty little kitten?”

Lance looked over his shoulder then, gaze indignant as he meowed loudly. His masters laughed. “There’s no tom cat around,” Shiro agreed. “Maybe we’ll just have to help the poor thing ourselves?” Lance yowled in agreement from his position on the floor.

Keith’s hands went to the front of his pants, undoing them and slipping his hard cock free. “Come here, kitty kitty,” he called softly, and Lance answered with a desperate mewl, climbing up on to his master’s lap as he was beckoned. “Poor kitten; you just need to be bred, don’t you?” Keith asked. Lance mewed softly, lapping at his master’s fingers as they pressed against his lips.

Then he was crying out as Keith pushed him down onto his dick, filling up his aching hole. “There you go,” Keith said. “What a good kitty, taking all of me. So hot and tight inside, kitten.” Lance whined, nuzzling at his master’s neck and nibbling his ear.

But he had momentarily forgotten his other master, who was now standing behind him. Shiro put one hand on Lance’s hip, the other on his lower back, pushing down and forcing his pet to arch harder. “There must be room for two in there for such a horny little kitten,” he murmured as he teasingly pushed the blunt head of his cock against Lance’s wet hole.

Lance stared back at him wide-eyed, and then he was crying out as he was breached by his second master’s cock. Shiro pressed his mouth against his kitten’s ear as he slid in deep alongside Keith. “What a good kitty. There we go, take all of me. Doesn’t that feel good?” His kitten mewled in reply. Shiro didn’t stop until his balls were resting against Keith’s.

“I think he likes it,” Keith rumbled as his hands came up to tug at their pet’s nipples. Lance trembled on top of him, hands clutching at his shoulders. “Does that hit the spot, kitten?” Lance whimpered in reply, burying his face against Keith’s neck. “Let’s hear that purr of yours,” Keith demanded, and Lance began to purr for his master.

“Good boy,” Shiro praised. He braced a hand on Lance’s shoulder and began to move, dragging slowly in and out of his lover’s stretched hole. “Does that ease your heat, kitten?” Lance sobbed and nodded, temporarily forgetting his position. “You just needed a good breeding, didn’t you?” Shiro smirked as he felt Keith’s cock jump against his in the close confines of Lance’s ass.

Keith cradled the back of Lance’s head with a hand, petting softly as he let Shiro do the work. He whispered praise to their pet as he took Lance’s cock in hand, stroking strong and sure. Lance’s hole spasmed around them, clutching at them so tightly. Shiro kept fucking until he let out a loud groan, going still, and Keith could feel the wet warm of Shiro’s cum against his cock. Lance mewled and came as Keith stroked him, dirtying his master’s shirt.

Only when Shiro had pulled free did Keith begin to fuck up into their pet, shoving Shiro’s cum deeper inside before breeding Lance himself. He bit at his kitten’s shoulder as he came inside, filling him with a second load.

Once he was spent, he sat there, limp and content, Lance’s weight a familiar press above him. He looked over their pet’s shoulder to see Shiro smiling down at them. The other man stroked Lance’s hair gently. “Good kitty.”


	4. Lance/Galra - Forced Into Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance forced to service the most elite Galran guards before Zarkon will let him find his own release.
> 
> Rape/Non-Con, Gangbang, Facefucking, Come Swallowing, Chastity Device, Double Penetration, Rough Sex/Rough Oral

“Please!” Lance gasped from where he rested on hands and knees. Whatever they had given him made him hot all over, made him ache and crave an orgasm, but there was a problem: the chastity device. His cock dangled between his legs, unable to harden for the cage around it. It was locked around him, and no matter how hard he had pawed and tugged at it, it wasn’t going to budge. Then they had injected him with something and now he was stuck in a state of constant arousal, his penis aching from where it fought to go erect.

“You’re not done yet,” Zarkon denied him from where he sat on his seat of power. “Only when they are all satisfied will I give you your reward.”

Lance fought not to sob, torn between anger and desperation. He thought three was enough, but there were more, so many more of them: Zarkon’s honor guard. They were the ones who had pleased their Emperor the most, had done well enough to earn their own reward.

And that reward was the use of the captured blue paladin.

Lance quaked where he rested, unable to move for fear of Zarkon punishing him further. The line of them was long, well over ten more of them, and they were all going to use him.

The next one stepped up, grabbed Lance by the hair, pulling his head back roughly until he gasped, and then a thick cock was sliding into his mouth, burying itself. Lance squeezed his eyes shut as the Galran soldier grabbed hold of the sides of his head and began to fuck his mouth, gaining momentum until Lance was fighting for breath each time the cock pulled back. Soon enough, it was driving into his throat, choking him, and then the soldier was holding him by the back of his head as he emptied his seed straight down Lance’s throat.

He almost passed out from the lack of oxygen before the soldier pulled back. He coughed and spit, drooling spittle and cum, breath heaving.

He didn’t have long to recover. The next soldier took his place and began fucking Lance’s face with the same vigor. Lance gasped, gagging and arching as something small and thin burrowed into his ass, and then there was an uncomfortable stinging heat. Suddenly, he could feel something wet inside him, could feel his insides begin to burn with the same insatiable need that had overtaken his cock.

That was when he felt someone behind him, felt clawed hands dig into his naked skin at his hips, and then something much bigger was pushing its way inside. Lance gagged more as the unfamiliar sensation of having his ass filled hit him. The soldier was fucking him, taking him, and his body was giving way under the intrusion so easily. He whimpered and moaned around the cock in his mouth, the soldier at the front trying to regain his attention with curled fingers in his hair tugging hard. Soon another flood of cum entered his mouth and he was left choking and sputtering, the excess fluid running down his chin and dripping onto the floor.

The next soldier came forward, and Lance quivered. “No more,” he begged, voice hoarse. His cock throbbed in its cage. Whatever they had put inside him was driving him insane; all he could think of was his need to get off. He was so sure the burning sensation would end if only he could come.

But the soldier wasn’t interested in his mouth. He grabbed hold of Lance’s jaw, lifting him until his hands left the floor. The soldier currently buried in his ass snarled, but the other ignored it until their positions had shifted. Lance was now sitting in the lap of the soldier behind him, his front completely exposed. The second soldier knelt then, hands grabbing Lance’s legs and spreading them wide.

Lance’s eyes widened as he realized what the second soldier intended. He tried to buck under their grip, begging and pleading, but all Zarkon did was smile.

The second cock entered beside the first. Lance arched, crying out, sure he would tear, but his body gave way. If anything, the burning and aching intensified as the two massive pieces of flesh began to move inside of him, heightening his desire even more. He sobbed in terror and need, the word “please” tumbling from his lips over and over. Zarkon’s eyes burned holes in him, the Emperor enjoying his suffering.

Another soldier stepped up, grabbing hold of Lance’s head, turning it toward him. Then another cock was stuffed into his mouth, shoving over his tongue and brutalizing his mouth.


	5. Shklance - Breeding Their Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith decide it's time to breed their sweet little omega.
> 
> A/B/O Dynamics, Heat Cycles, Knotting, Breeding Kink, Cum Inflation, Pet Play, Praise Kink

Shiro’s hand pressed against Lance’s forehead, pulling his head back at to the side, exposing his neck further. “Good boy, Lance,” he rumbled, rubbing his lips up and down his mate’s sensitive skin. The omega whimpered, and Shiro could feel the smaller man’s feet kick against his calves. No doubt his body was overloaded with his continuous orgasm.

Shiro grunted as Lance’s body spasmed around him, clenching and milking him. The peak pleasure of his own orgasm had passed, though his body continued to pump his seed into his mate. His knot was still flared strong, connecting them together, his body’s way of making sure the breeding would take.

Lance’s heat had been sudden, but not unappreciated. Though they were taken off guard, Shiro and Keith were more than ready to breed their little pet as they had been discussing for a while now. Lance himself was a handful to take care of, their bratty, loveable, vexatious pet, but putting up with all of his quirks was always worth it in the end.

His pet whimpered beneath him again, and Shiro soothed him with more kisses to his neck before mouthing the scent gland beneath his jaw. They had been at it for hours, and Shiro knew Lance was feeling taxed even as his body begged for more. The alpha ran a hand over his mate’s lower belly, feeling the rounded protrusion of it. To put it simply, Lance was stuffed full of cum, his womb no doubt distended with it. Shiro wasn’t one to brag, but he and Keith had always produced more than their fair share of cum, and the volume always increased when Lance was in heat.

But normally they also gave their pet a break. Normally they wouldn’t do their best to keep Lance knotted for hours on end. Normally they wouldn’t try to pump him full to bursting.

Frankly, Shiro wondered why they hadn’t tried before. Lance was gorgeous like this, and Shiro would be lying if he said that making Lance their bitch in truth didn’t excite him beyond words.

The alpha looked up then as he scented his other husband. Keith had taken a short break for a bite to eat, and was now standing over them with a pleased smile on his face. Shiro lapped at Lance’s gland just to show off. Keith rolled his eyes, then reached down to cup Lance’s cheek. The omega looked up at his other master, eyes hazy. “Have you been a good boy?”

Lance made a desperate sound in the back of his throat. Keith offered up his cock for their pet to suck, which he did so desperately. Keith murmured soft praises to him as Lance brought him closer to orgasm.

“Keith,” Shiro grunted. A splash of cum had escaped Lance’s hole as the alpha’s knot began to shrink, bathing his balls in it. The other alpha nodded, came to rest behind their omega, close by Shiro’s side.

The bigger alpha gasped and grunted as he slid out, cum flowing freely from their pet’s hole. Lance whined at the loss, but Keith was there in another heartbeat, sliding home. He thrust, wet and squelching, making a mess between their bodies. He bit down on the omega’s shoulder as he knotted quickly and easily. “Good boy,” he murmured over and over as Lance arched into him, squeezing him as they came together. Keith’s cock swelled with each pulse, knot growing more and more until they were truly stuck.

Lance whimpered, torso sinking down as he pushed back against it, as if he could somehow bury Keith deeper. He panted against the floor, shaking and moaning, his master’s cock feeling like a burning brand inside his hole. Keith braced his hands to either side, bumping his hips forward, lost in the joy of breeding their mate.

Shiro stood over them, knowing he needed to catch a break and get something to eat, but the sight of Lance limp and pliant, fucked out and bred to his alpha masters’ content, soft belly bulging with their seed.

The alpha sighed at himself and the fact that his cock was hard, proud and tall again, but it was hard not to with that sight and the thick smell of omega heat in the air. “I’m going to get something to eat,” he told Keith. The other alpha merely growled a wordless answer, lost in his own orgasm, adding more seed to their omega. Shiro couldn’t blame him.

Maybe soon their pet’s stomach would soon be round with something more than just cum.


	6. Lance/Tentacles, Hance - Lance Gets Knocked Up By Tentacle Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets caught by some wily tentacle critters who decide to give him a present. Hunk helps his boyfriend through a tough time and can't help how horny the sight makes him.
> 
> Rape/Non-Con, Tentacle Sex, Gangbang, Oviposition, Egg-Laying, Anal Sex

“Hunk, you have to leave!”

“What? Lance, no!” The yellow paladin reached out for his friend, but the writhing mass of tentacles with sharp hooks on the end kept him at bay. Hunk trembled as he watched several of the creatures wind their appendages around Lance, who had pushed Hunk out of the way earlier to keep him safe.

“Hunk, you have to go get help! Get your Lion!” Lance insisted. “Go now!” he snapped as Hunk opened his mouth again.

Lance was glad to see Hunk finally listen, disappearing into the forest to follow Lance’s order. The blue paladin didn’t want to admit it, but he was terrified. They had been searching for the particular crystals Coran had sent them after (Hunk grumbling about why did HE always have to go after crystals?) when the monsters had set upon them. Lance had barely managed to push Hunk out of the way when they had wrapped their long arms around him.

He wasn’t sure what they were, wasn’t even sure they had faces; they just looked like piles of foliage, which was why they hadn’t even noticed them until it was too late. They were writhing masses of greenery. Lance struggled, but their hold was strong. He was worried, but they didn’t seem particularly malevolent. Maybe they were just curious, or something. Lance was feeling better about it.

Until they started tearing his flight suit. He wriggled and shouted, but they seemed intent on destroying his clothes.

The fear kicked in once he felt something slimy slide between his legs, pressing against his genitals and then rasping up against his ass, delving between his cheeks. Lance tried to kick again, tried to get away, but they were so strong, and then some of the tentacles with spikes were hovering near his face threateningly.

He stilled, panting in fear as he felt the tip of the tentacle tickle against his hole, wet and slick. It was thicker than the ones in his line of sight; he could tell just by feeling it. And then, without warning, it was shoving its way inside him.

Lance arched, crying out as his hole was stretched and filled. It burned so painfully at first, and then it began to ache. And throb. And tingle.

Then somehow it began to feel good, so good. Lance panted as the enormous thing shoved its way inside, touching deep inside. The blue paladin could feel something oozing from his hole, sliding down his thighs, thick and sticky. The large tentacle retreated, leaving Lance gaping and empty and…wanting. He wanted something, needed something. There was an ache now, so deep inside.

Lance barely realized he was drooling as he felt something else prodding at him. The bulbous head of the new tentacle wiggled against his hole almost playfully, teasing him. He was about to beg it to stop teasing him when it suddenly slid deep inside, so deep. Lance moaned; the thick head slid over his prostate, working him into a frenzy until he was begging, though whether for it to stop or continue, he wasn’t sure.

That’s when he felt it: something else bumping against his hole. But it wasn’t a new tentacle. He looked down and saw that the long thing buried inside him was now lumpy down the length of it. It wriggled, stimulating his insides until he was a panting mess again, and then it began.

Inch by inch, the bumps moved up the tentacle and made their way inside of Lance. He cried out as the spheres pushed into him, rubbing against his insides over and over again until he was a shaking mess. He felt his orgasm overtake him, aware so distantly of his body, but now his mind was floating far off. This was it; this was what he needed. He needed to feel this, just this. To feel them filling him up. He was a shaking mess, suspended in midair as the tentacle emptied itself inside him.

He almost wept when it slithered free of him, but then the giant one was back, pumping him full of more of the thick, sticky goo. He was a mess of ripped clothing and sweaty skin. He thought for a moment that the thin tentacle with the bulbous head was returning, but he quickly realized it was a different one as this one shoved its way inside without ceremony.

It hit him then: they were taking turns fucking him. While they looked like one giant, writhing mass, it was in fact several of the creatures holding him captive. They didn’t stop until they left him a sticky, wet, full mess on the ground, retreating back into the forest just as Hunk arrived with his Lion.

–

Allura had told him this would happen, but nothing could prepare Lance for the actuality. He panted from where he lay on the floor in his room, completely naked; he couldn’t stand the feeling of clothing against his skin, so rough it was almost torture.

“Are you okay, baby?” Hunk asked.

Lance moaned and then looked up to his boyfriend. Hunk was the only one he could stand to have see him like this, but even that made him want to die of embarrassment. Still, it was time, and Lance couldn’t do this alone.

Allura had told him that the creatures were egg layers and that they had filled Lance full. The only way to get them out without potentially doing harm to Lance himself was to let them pass naturally.

So he had waited the week it took, his belly bulging and aching, back hurting as he grew gravid with the things growing inside him. He couldn’t stand to have anyone look at him.

Except Hunk. Hunk took care of him, almost fawned over him as he massaged Lance’s belly, trying to make him as comfortable as possible.

But now it was time, and Lance wasn’t sure he was ready. His brow was already breaking out in a small sweat. “Hunk, they’re coming!” he said softly, voice full of trepidation. The yellow paladin told him it was going to be okay, but Lance wasn’t so sure.

He could feel thick liquid begin to leak out of his hole, reminiscent of the goo that had first been pumped into him. It made him feel hot all over, set his inside to tingling, and then he was pushing.

They came faster than expected, and more easily. But there were so many. Every time he thought he was close to done, more and more came, passing through his hole. He shook all over at the intensity of it. He clenched his hand on Hunk’s as he groaned and spasmed. Lance looked up to his boyfriend for reassurance.

And saw lust there. The bigger man gulped then licked his lips as he watched the clutch pass out of Lance, hole stretching to accommodate. “Shit, Lance,” Hunk murmured, mesmerized by the sight. Lance called out his boyfriend’s name, shaking as his insides worked, egg after egg pressing past his prostate. It felt terrible and wonderful all at once.

Then it was over, and Lance wasn’t sure how to feel now that he was empty for the first time in days. He clutched at Hunk, trembling, legs spread wide and hole gaping as he begged using just the other man’s name.

Hunk knew what he had to do, caught in the trance of watching his boyfriend give birth to his clutch. His cock slid in so easily, filling Lance up the way he craved. His boyfriend clung to him with desperate hands, urging him to fuck as hard and fast as possible, and Hunk did just that.


	7. Shance - A Tiny Lance For Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets hit by a lazer from one of Slav's creations, and Shiro finds himself with a new and unusual kink.
> 
> Macro, Micro, Anal Fingering, Blowjob

“Stop laughing!” Lance snapped. He crossed his arms and put on a big pout. Lance never dealt well with being laughed at.

Not to mention that Shiro’s laugh sent all kinds of vibrations through him and made him feel a certain way.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro apologized. He couldn’t help his smirk, though. “You’re just so cute.”

Lance huffed. Good ol’ Slav had been working on something or other, and Shiro had been set to watch him. Lance knew that would irk his boyfriend to no end, so he had planned to bring the black paladin some sustenance on his long watch.

That’s when it had all gone wrong. Lance had come through the door, Slav had been startled, and that’s when whatever he’d been working on fired off a lazer beam, which had hit Lance square in the chest.

There was nothing more startling than suddenly staring up at your gigantic boyfriend from the puddle of your clothes. Lance had figured that Shiro would at least be pissed with Slav, but instead his boyfriend was happy about it, which just irked the blue paladin more.

“You’re being a real jerk,” Lance huffed. He didn’t want to admit it, but he felt rather embarrassed sitting there naked in the palm of his boyfriend’s hand. “Take me to Coran so he can program a healing pod to fix me!”

“No.”

“No?” Lance asked, mouth agape with incredulity.

“I kind of like you like this,” Shiro said with an amused smile. “Completely at my mercy.”

“Shiro, wha–” Lance bit his lip as Shiro’s thumb passed over his cock, stroking back and forth gently, waking it into erection. Lance gripped the sides of his boyfriend’s palm, legs trying to close, but all they did was clamp against the invasive digit, doing nothing to slow it down. Shiro’s thumb was so much bigger in comparison to him now. “Shiro!” Lance moaned, trying to fight it, but it was so intense.

“This is kind of doing things to me,” Shiro admitted, though whether it was to Lance or just to himself was anybody’s guess. His boyfriend looked to be struggling to have a coherent thought at this point.

Then an idea hit Shiro. He left off caressing Lance to hook his thumb under long legs and push them up toward Lance’s chest, exposing him. His boyfriend wriggled and fought, but he was no match. Shiro leaned down and stuck his tongue out, then carefully tried to lick Lance’s hole. He was successful in that, but his tongue was so large that he ended up bathing his boyfriend’s entire buttocks. Lance cried out and spasmed, and Shiro smirked. Rimming always got Lance riled up, and now it was so easy to reach everywhere at once. Shiro flicked the tip of his tongue over and over until Lance was begging him not to stop, hands scrambling for something to hold on to because they couldn’t very well reach Shiro’s hair like this.

Shiro did stop, though, pulling back to admire his work. Lance’s hole had gone soft and relaxed under his ministrations, his ass and thighs wet with saliva. Then another idea hit Shiro. What if…

Lance’s eyes grew wide as Shiro’s other came up, hovering before the pinky descended. Lance tried to kick it away, but his legs were still pinned back by Shiro’s thumb. “Shiro! What are you doing?” Lance gasped as he felt the tip of the finger wiggle against his hole.

“I just want to see if it will fit,” Shiro murmured, lost in thought and concentrating on the task at hand. He moved his pinky is small, circular motions, working Lance open as gently as possible before starting to push his finger inside slowly. Lance arched and shouted, nails digging furrows in Shiro’s skin, but it barely hurt. His boyfriend’s breath heaved and he moaned and moaned as Shiro sank the tip of his finger in, stretching Lance to the limit. “Oh my god,” Shiro murmured, fixated on the amazing scene. It was part of his pinky, but with Lance the size he currently was, it was bigger than Shiro’s cock. His boyfriend was stretched so beautifully wide.

“Shiro!” Lance cried out piteously, shaking, not daring to move. His hole burned; his ass was so full. He didn’t know how much more he could take.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Shiro said softly. His mouth descended again, that wonderfully gigantic tongue coming out to bathe Lance’s cock and lower abdomen, swirling around and giving so much soft, slick pressure. He barely tasted Lance’s cum on his tongue when his boyfriend ejaculated, and licking him clean was easy. Shiro eased his pinky out and moved his thumb, watching Lance collapse, panting and spent in his palm. “I think I’m going to keep you like this for a while,” he said, utterly enchanted with his new power over Lance.


	8. Shance - Shiro Can't Let a Sleeping Lance Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is woken up by the scent of his mate's heat, and he decides to take Lance unawares.
> 
> A/B/O Dynamics, Heat Cycles, Knotting, Somnophilia, Anal Sex

Shiro jerked awake and then went still, listening for danger, heartrate rising, but he heard nothing.

And then it hit him: the smell. Part of him settled down, the primal part that urged him to protect his den and his mate. This smell was familiar, comforting in a way, yet it kept part of him on edge.

Lance was an omega with an irregular cycle, and it certainly had led to some…interesting predicaments before. At least this one had begun in the privacy of their own home.

Shiro settled back into the sheets and pressed his face into the crook of Lance’s neck. His mate smelled faintly of the lotion he had slathered himself in before bed, but overpowering it now was the scent of his heat. Shiro breathed in deeply, mint and musk and ocean breeze, all the base scents of Lance. They pulled Shiro under, put him at his mate’s mercy. He huffed against Lance’s neck, felt the other man stir against him, but Lance hadn’t woken yet.

Shiro pressed his hips against Lance’s ass, cock grown hard. It was still trapped inside his sweatpants, begging to be set free. Shiro ignored the need for a moment, rocking his hips slowly against the other man, letting the pressure and the desire build. Lance barely stirred, his breathing picking up, but otherwise he didn’t respond.

Finally, Shiro had enough teasing. He hooked a thumb under the hem of his sweatpants, tugged them down around the tops of his thighs. He sighed against the back of Lance’s neck, placed soft kisses on the supple skin as he pressed his hips forward again. He growled low in his throat as the head slid through the slick now leaking from his mate, unafraid that he would wake the other man; Lance always wore those ridiculous headphones to bed, along with his sleep mask. Shiro was glad of them for once.

The head of his cock caught against the rim of Lance’s hole, so soft and inviting now, begging to be fucked whether Lance knew it or not yet, and Shiro wasn’t about to say no.

He drove deep so quickly and so easily, as he had a thousand times over the years. Lance’s body was so willing, so open to him; it knew it was his mate claiming him.

Shiro was gentle at first, careful as he slid in and out, feeling Lance grow wetter, his slick smearing across their skin. He wanted to keep it soft like that, but then Lance was twitching, hips pushing back and his mate moaned, and Shiro let himself go. He brought a hand to Lance’s hip to steady him and began fucking in earnest.

He knew the moment his mate woke, Lance trying to jerk away, but Shiro held him fast with a growl. Lance shuddered, and Shiro knew he could feel the vibration of it against his skin. He felt his mate lift a hand to remove his headphones and grabbed hold of it, pinned it to the bed. Lance whimpered, not from fear. Oh no, far from fear if the buck of his hips backward was telling enough. There was no way he could miss the smell of his alpha, no way he could mistake Shiro as someone else.

Shiro grunted as he felt the omega’s body clench and ripple around him. He rolled Lance onto his stomach, pressed him down into the mattress, excited by Lance’s shivery gasp. Shiro lifted one side of the headphones, murmured into his mate’s ear, “Just feel me.”

Lance whimpered into his pillow as Shiro’s hands pushed him down. He could feel Shiro, so deep inside him in this position. He could feel how big he was, thick and long; he knew Shiro was big, but without being able to see or hear, it felt so much bigger. The drag of it in and out made him weak, made him shiver and arch his ass up into it. He was so distracted by the surprise awakening that he was just barely realizing that he had gone into heat, feeling everything so much more.

He could feel the slide of Shiro’s abs across his back, skin against skin; feel how big his mate was compared to him, easily able to hold him down. There was nothing but the feel of Shiro, on him, in him. Lance’s world narrowed down to just the feel of his mate. Lips brushed across his shoulder, up to his neck, and then the alpha was biting and sucking at the omega’s vulnerable neck.

Shiro rode the buck of Lance’s hips, his own rolling in powerful thrusts as he bit hard at the nape of his mate’s neck. Lance’s slick was flowing freely now, squelching between their bodies, though he knew the omega couldn’t hear it. Lance moaned beneath him, so sweet and pliant even as he was fucked hard.

Shiro drove his knot into Lance, forcing the omega’s body to accept it, let it grow inside his mate, felt the hot hole clench around him, locking them together. He grunted, rubbing his face against Lance’s hair as he came, trying to grind deeper. Lance’s legs rubbed against Shiro’s as the alpha’s orgasm triggered his own, his walls clenching and spasming against his mate’s cock. It felt like it lasted forever, stuck as he was in the silent darkness, Shiro’s hands wandering over his body as he nipped over Lance’s shoulder.

Only when Shiro was sated did he remove Lance’s headphones, planting a kiss on his mate’s cheek. “Good morning, sweetheart.”


	9. Lance/Mob - Slutty Lance Rents Himself Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance fulfills a fun fantasy and lets himself get gangbanged by a bunch of strangers.
> 
> Anal Sex, Gangbang, Rented Out, Public Sex

Lance arched, head thrown back as he gasped, trying to breathe through it. This was the biggest dick he’d ever taken, stabbing deep inside of him. Even as he arched away, there was no stopping it as the machine he was tied down on moved back, impaling him slowly but surely.

This was just the beginning of this “ride.” Lance had already taken eight dicks so far, or at least that was his count; he could have easily lost track through it all. Each was different, each person was different. Some would silently take their pleasure, others would spank him or talk dirty; some touched him and others didn’t. Only one thing was for sure: Lance’s ass was open for use by anyone who could pay the fee.

Lance shuddered and moaned, hole burning as it stretched to accommodate, the stranger’s cock jabbing deep inside, almost achingly, painfully so. He rested his forehead against the machine, grunting as it slid him back and forth, faster and faster. He relaxed as much as he could, focused on taking the massive dick like a champ; when he looked out at the men standing around waiting their turn, some already with their dicks out and stroking them, he knew he was impressing them.

The machine was moving fast now. Lance had grown used to the pattern, how it would start off oh-so slow and work its way up in speed, knew just when it was nearing the end. He could feel the man tensing, could sense it, and then hands were on his hips, trying to pull him back even as the machine pulled him away. The man groaned softly and Lance moaned as he felt the cock in him swell as it dumped another load inside him.

Lance tried to hump the machine beneath him, so incredibly turned on by that fact. He had taken plenty, and there was more to come, more cocks to fill him, to fuck him and come in him. He shuddered as the machine stopped, but the man behind him didn’t pull out for a little while, still in the throes of orgasm. When he did, Lance moaned with the loss, feeling gaping and exposed and so terribly empty.

Until the next man took his place behind him. The machine started up again, rocked him back onto the stiff waiting cock. Hands ran up and down Lance’s back as the man started murmuring what a filthy slut he was, how he was a whore, a cum dumpster, how he was going to get filled up. Lance moaned in agreement, insides aching as they clamped around the new cock, seeming so determined not to let this one escape. The machine sped up, faster and faster, the voice of the man behind him becoming harsher, rasping out of his throat. He came before the allotted time was up, shuddering and grunting after he left his load; he pulled out and wiped his cock over Lance’s ass, murmuring more filthy words to him until the machine had stopped, and then he moved away.

The next man took his place and the pattern played out again, only this time the stranger demanded that Lance let him know what felt good. He kept moving, canting his hips until Lance saw stars, the head of the man’s cock rubbing over his prostate. He moaned wantonly, so shameful, but it seemed to be what the man wanted. He kept himself in that position, and then his hand was reaching down, trying to shove itself between Lance’s body and the pommel horse beneath him. The bouncer moved forward, but Lance shook his head; he was okay with this.

It didn’t take long for him to come once the man had gotten hold of his cock. He was so overstimulated, so achingly hard. He made a wet mess of himself and the machine as he came, the stranger muttering an expletive as Lance’s insides clamped around him. He lasted a little while longer before giving in to his orgasm, the machine doing all the work, fucking Lance back and forth onto him.

It was so warm when they came, so amazing knowing that his body alone was driving these men, so good to feel them swell inside him, to hear them grunt or whimper, moan or curse because of him. Lance panted in excitement as the next man barely waited for the other to leave, shoving himself inside so abruptly, so forcefully, his hand smacking against Lance’s ass, leaving warm handprints across it. He tried to fuck fast from the get-go, swearing as the machine dragged Lance away, hands grabbing hold of Lance’s hips and trying to drag him back. Lance liked when they got like that, so desperate, so needy, just like him.


	10. Lance/Aliens - Abducted and Bred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is abducted by aliens and experimented on.
> 
> Rape/Non-Con, Alien Abduction, Gangbang, Forced Body Modification, Breeding Kink, Xenophilia

Lance stirred, dragged in a ragged breath as he realized he was still here, wherever here was. He was sure it had been days, or maybe weeks or even months; there was no way to tell. His eyes rolled, taking it all in. Wherever he was, it looked just like his bedroom back home, NASA posters and his empty fish tank and clothes strewn all over the floor.

But it wasn’t his bedroom back home; there was something…off. Lance fingered the crook of his elbow, felt where the needles had entered him over and over, piercing his skin and bruising it. He didn’t mind, though; whatever they injected him with always made him feel good, made him feel happy and hot all over.

They came soon after he woke; they always knew. The A/C had just kicked on and Lance was feeling better than ever, hands stroking over his naked body, delighting in the sensual feeling of it when they entered the room. They seemed human, but they weren’t, not really. Their limbs were too long, necks too thin, legs canted in an odd way, but it was hard to see the truth. Lance knew they weren’t human deep down, but he didn’t think too hard on it because the heat was all over his body now.

He arched up, nipples hard, rubbing himself against the sheets. Somewhere inside, he knew that he didn’t really want this, that something was wrong, but it was so small, pushed deep down. At the forefront, he wanted it, felt a need for it so urgently.

He knew he needed to be fucked, to be filled. It was the only way to stop the heat crawling all over his body, the only way to ease the desperate ache inside. They came for him, crowding around his bed. Fingers touched his legs, moved over them, igniting the heat low in his belly. Lance’s legs were pushed wide, held open, exposing him, and it felt so good.

He wanted it, wanted it so badly. The first one loomed over him and he felt the wet slide of a foreign cock, felt the wiggle of the tip as it penetrated him. A human cock shouldn’t be able to do that, his mind screamed at him, but he didn’t care as he felt wet heat pumped into him. Something about it just felt so amazing.

Not as amazing as being fully penetrated felt, though. Lance whimpered, spread his legs wider in invitation as the cock went deep inside him, so deep while wriggling against his insides. The slick substance that had been pumped into him began leaking out around it; there was just no room for all of it.

Lance shuddered, pressing his head back. The cock was reaching into him, trying to get somewhere, poking and prodding until it found what it wanted.

Lance jerked and cried out as something deep inside him was penetrated. It wasn’t normal, his body told him; something was wrong. The tip of the cock was touching something inside him that shouldn’t be there. Still, Lance couldn’t help being excited by the way it felt. Once it found what it was looking for, the cock in him pushed forward, shoving its way into the part of Lance that shouldn’t exist. He let out a moaning sob as he felt cum flood into him, filling him so full of heat. His eyes rolled back as it sated some sort of primal urge inside him that he wasn’t sure was even his own.

The creature above him emitted some sort of hissing noise as it deposited its seed straight into Lance’s new womb. Hopefully it would take there, would create new life, a new crossbreed. The womb was sturdy and the human’s body had taken well to it. Time, and perhaps more experimentation, would tell if their efforts would bear fruit.

Lance breathed heavily as the cock slid from him, leaving him gaping wide until another took the last’s place. He arched and whimpered, begging for more of that elusive sensation, begging to be bred, though he didn’t understand it yet. Begging for his womb to be filled until he was impregnated.


	11. Lancelot - A Pretty Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor shows off his new pet to the rest of the paladins.
> 
> Rape/Non-Con, Fuck Or Die Situation, Public Sex, Sex Toys/Vibrators, Chastity Device, Anal Sex

Lance tried to hide himself, to cover his shame, but Lotor wouldn’t let him. The Prince smiled, easily pulling Lance’s hands out of the way, exposing him. “How beautiful he looks, don’t you think?”

Lance finally looked up, meeting the eyes of his teammates. His cheeks burned as he saw the mixture of pity and anger.

And disgust.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to pretend this wasn’t happening, but it was so hard. The tight, lacy material wrapped around his body hid nothing. Lotor stood behind him, hands gently caressing over the blue paladin’s body. “So very beautiful,” he murmured.

Lance shuddered, but he kept still. He had to do this, or the Galra would do terrible things to his teammates. Better to sacrifice himself than let anything happen to them. However, he hadn’t counted on all of them being there to watch. He kept his eyes downcast as hands roamed his body, rubbing and touching as they pleased. Lance could smell something, not unpleasant, but something strong and unfamiliar; it grew more intense the longer Lotor touched him.

“Shall we see how you react to some of the toys?” Lotor asked. Lance made a little noise, but he knew that the Prince didn’t really want his opinion.

He arched, crying out as the thing buried inside him began to pulse right against his prostate. He thrashed, desperate to dig the thing out, but his hands were tied at the small of his back and strong hands held him fast, the Prince murmuring strange words in his ear as he shook. His cock was trapped in a pouch made of some sort of heavy hide, unable to get hard despite the stimulation. Still, even as it ached, it leaked fluid, begging to be set free.

“These look so tender,” Lotor murmured, a finger teasing one of Lance’s erect nipples that had stuck out between the weave of the lace. “Shall we test them, sweetling?”

Lance wanted to say no, but he clenched his jaw. He was not ready, however, for the sting of the clamps. He arched and bucked, screaming until his throat was raw at the pulsing pain. Lotor held on to him, murmuring and whispering sweet platitudes as if he were a real lover. The other paladins were slamming themselves against their cages, shouting for Lotor to stop, but Lance could barely focus on their words. His mind was trying to escape the prison of his body, trying to get him as far away from the pain as possible, making everything hazy.

“Such a good boy,” Lotor said in his ear. Lance’s brain focused on that, trying to hold onto anything but the pain pulsing with each beat of his heart. “I will make such a sweet pet out of you.”

Lance sobbed in his throat, shook his head no, trying to deny it. The strange scent grew stronger. “Don’t fight me,” Lotor said, soft yet threatening as he pushed Lance down over the low bench in front of them. Lance continued to shake his head, unable to do anyting else as he felt a claw travel down his spine; he heard the tearing of the lacey fabric over his ass, couldn’t help the sob that escaped. “Shhh now, pet,” Lotor soothed.

Lance bucked and shouted as he felt the pulsing ring in his ass being tugged out by the line attached to it. When it finally popped free, he sobbed in relief.

Until something new replaced it, something much bigger, almost massive. Lance thrashed and screamed, legs kicking out uselessly as Lotor buried his cock inside him, not stopping until he was fully sheathed. Lance tried to squirm away, but all it took was one strong hand pushing him down to immobilize him. “So good, Lance,” Lotor crooned. “I think I’ll enjoy using you as much as I want.”

Lance trembled, body screaming for it to stop, aching all over. “Please,” he barely managed to beg. He almost gagged as the strange, cloying scent entered his mouth. He now realized it was coming from Lotor.

“Someone else is enjoying it too, I see,” Lotor purred. He grabbed hold of Lance’s jaw, lifting the blue paladin’s head. “Look at your teammate, pet.”

Lance stared across the distance, eyes widening as he realized what Lotor was talking about. Keith was kneeling on the floor of his cage, his lips curled back in a snarl that changed his whole face. He looked feral, out of control, so unlike the Keith that Lance knew. The red paladin also had his cock out; one hand was clenched around the bars of his cage, and the other was jacking himself off. Lance jerked away, as if he could escape seeing it.

“Your little crossbreed friend is responding to my pheromones,” Lotor said smugly, holding Lance’s head steady, forcing him to watch. “Perhaps I should let him try you next?”

“No!” Lance begged, squeezing his eyes shut.

Lotor laughed, deep and dark as he pressed his face against Lance’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, pet. I never share.”

Lance moaned raggedly as Lotor began fucking him, pistoning his hips forward and back, forcing Lance to take him. The blue paladin shook and whimpered as he was used, body giving way to its new master until it was flooded with Galran cum. “What a good boy,” Lotor murmured. “Welcome home, Lance.”


	12. Shklance - Training Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a little problem while he should be training; Shiro and Keith decide to help him out with it.
> 
> Anal Sex, Anal Fingering, Blowjob, Spitroasting, Omorashi, Facial

It wasn’t so much a sudden urge; it had been there since the beginning of their training session, but Lance hadn’t wanted to delay it, hadn’t wanted to admit that he had forgotten to empty his bladder beforehand. He was supposed to be a protector of the universe now, after all.

So he had carried on like nothing was wrong. No big deal; he could handle it. Their training sessions were never more than half an hour now.

Only this one had dragged on, and on and on. Shiro was merciless, not allowing them to stop for more than a moment to refresh themselves with water. When their leader had held a pouch out to him the first break, Lance had turned it down, but Shiro had insisted that Lance stay hydrated, and after some hesitation, Lance had taken it.

He had three pouches of water by now, and it was killing him. His focus was abysmal because all he could think about was how badly he needed to pee. Keith was annihilating him, but Lance couldn’t even find the presence of mind to gripe about it when all he could think of was his overfull bladder.

It was when Keith took him down to the mat, legs and arms wrapped around Lance’s, immobilizing him from behind, that Lance decided he’d had enough. “Okay, Keith, good job. Shiro, this has been fun, as usual. But I really need to get going.”

The black paladin raised a brow. “We haven’t even started the trust exercise with the droids yet, Lance.”

“Yes, but, I have something important I need to do.”

“Nothing is more important than making sure we’re prepared to defeat Zarkon,” Keith said from behind him, still holding him tight.

“Well, this is!”

“What do you need to do, Lance?” Shiro asked.

“I…” Lance hesitated. Normally he could think of plenty of lies at the drop of a hat, but this time he was stumped. “It’s just important, okay?”

Shiro frowned. “Lance, is there something you need to tell us?”

“NO!” Lance shouted, then bit his lip as he realized he was digging himself deeper. “I just… I need to go, Shiro. Please!”

Their leader knelt in front of him, put a gentle hand to his chin. “What’s wrong, Lance?”

He broke then with soft, dark eyes staring at him. “I have to pee!” he finally admitted. Keith snorted behind him, and he could feel his other boyfriend’s arms start to relax around him. Finally, he could go get some relief, and then he could go die of embarrassment.

“Keith, don’t let go. Keep him still.”

Lance stared wide-eyed at his boyfriend, the powerful tone of his voice doing things to Lance that he really didn’t need right now. “Shiro…?” But their leader didn’t answer, just stared at Lance with a little bemused look. “Haha, very funny.” Lance tried to stand, but Keith’s grip jerked him back. “I said very funny, you guys!” Lance squirmed, but that only made the need to pee worsen. “Keith, let me up,” he begged softly, voice trembling.

“No,” Keith said in his ear, hot and with that little deep growl to it that meant he was excited.

“Keith?” Lance felt lips move over the shell of his ear, trembled as it excited him while his body screamed for release. He tried to bring his legs together to press back the urge, but Keith’s wrapped around his, spreading them wide and pinning him down. “Shiro?” Lance whimpered, looking for mercy.

He wasn’t about to get it from his leader, though. “You’d better hold it in, Lance,” Shiro said, voice deep and bemused. “Only a very bad boy would soil himself during a training session.”

Lance whined, begged, and pleaded. He squirmed, though his body screamed for him not to, but nothing convinced his boyfriends to let him go. He only lasted a matter of minutes before he couldn’t hold it any longer. He let out a sobbing moan as his bladder released, bringing relief and painful embarrassment all at once. Wet warmth soaked through his training suit, soaking the fabric before seeping out, leaving a mess on the mat underneath him. It seemed to go on forever and ever, a neverending flood from his overfull bladder.

“What a dirty boy,” Keith said over his shoulder, making him spasm.

“Mm,” Shiro made a noise of agreement. “Absolutely filthy.” He placed a hand on Lance’s knee, stroking gently as he watched Lance piss himself. “Dirty boy; you’re making a mess.”

Lance panted when it was all over, shaking and flushed red with embarrassment. “I think he needs to look at the mess he made, Shiro,” Keith said.

“I agree.”

“Wait!” Lance protested as Keith wrestled him until he was face-down on the mat, his cheek growing damp with his own piss, the smell of it filling his nostrils. “What are you doing!”

“Bad boys need to be punished,” Shiro said.

Keith started peeling off Lance’s pants, made a soft noise. “What a mess,” he said. He smacked a hand against naked, damp skin, making Lance startle and cry out.

“Stop!” Lance protested, but his heart wasn’t deeply in it as Keith started to finger his hole. Suddenly, fingers wrapped in his hair, yanking his head up so he was face-to-face with Shiro’s broad cock head.

“You’d better show us how sorry you are,” he rumbled. Lance didn’t hesitate to take the big cock into his mouth, always eager to suck his lovers. “Good boy. Make it up to us,” Shiro coaxed.

Lance moaned around the flesh in his mouth, tasting precum on his tongue as Keith wiggled his fingers in his ass. “Stay right there,” Keith warned. He disappeared for a minute, allowing Lance to focus fully on Shiro’s cock. Shiro made sure he did, grabbing hold of Lance’s head and stabbing his dick into his boyfriend’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat and making him gag. Lance fought to keep up, determined to impress and please Shiro as he drooled around the flesh in his mouth. “Always making such a mess,” Shiro scolded him, and Lance moaned in agreement.

Keith returned, cock lubed and ready, and he gave no warning as he buried himself in Lance’s ass. The blue paladin made a muffled noise of surprise, back arching. He repositioned his hands to brace himself, and felt the cooling damp of his own mess beneath his palms.

Keith fucked like he would never have the chance again, like he always did, fingers digging into Lance’s hips as he pounded away without mercy. It was all Lance could do to keep up with the cocks delving into both ends of him, filling him full. His boyfriends were so good at using him.

Shiro came first, holding Lance’s head still as he jammed his cock into his throat, thrusting and grunting, then suddenly pulling back. Lance gasped for air and then Shiro was shooting across his face, stripe after stripe of white cum painting his skin, warm and sticky. “There you go, getting all dirty again,” Shiro chided him, admiring his handiwork as his cum began to slide down Lance’s cheeks, his boyfriend staring up at him with dazed blue eyes.

Keith took over quickly now that he didn’t have to share. He shoved Lance down until he was laying in his own mess on the mat, hovering over him and driving his cock deep. Lance cried out, his own cock driving down against the soaked mat, the embarrassment and shame back again, making his head spin. He came then, barely hearing Shiro tell him how dirty he was over the ringing in his ears. Keith’s hand came up, pressing on the back of his head, pushing his face down as he came, growling insensible words.

It took a moment, but as soon as his senses were back, Lance whined, “Let me up!” Shiro and Keith stared at each other, making contemplative noises until Lance started throwing a fit, and then they let him up, smirking at his discomfiture. Lance rubbed at his damp face, pouting. “You guys are perverts.”


	13. Polydins, Lance/Mob - Lance and the Alien Public Sex Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a little secret, and the other paladins find out about it, and they don't mind using him in the least.
> 
> A/B/O Dynamics, Kabeshiri/Stuck in the Wall, Blowjobs, Facials, Bukkake, Gangbang, Public Sex, Xenophilia

The sight was almost more than any of them could bear; it took all of their strength not to jump in, to shove the person currently fucking Lance out of the way and take their place. All they could see of team Voltron’s resident omega was his ass and legs sticking out from the hole in the wall, and said ass was currently being thoroughly used by some stranger.

They had all bumped into each other on accident, had all made their excuses to each other in the dark city streets, but eventually they all couldn’t hide it.

They were stalking Lance. It was all for his own good, of course; they were just worried about their teammate, who had left the castle in the middle of the night without a word. It wasn’t like they had all noticed that he smelled strongly of arousal, of omega sexual invitation, of slick already dampening his pants. No, that had nothing to do with it, of course. They just wanted to make sure he was safe.

The scent of their teammate had led them all here, to what they knew was the seedier part of town, to stumble across something all three of them could never imagine in their wildest dreams: Lance, only half of him showing, exposed and out in the open for any passerby to see.

And, apparently, also for anyone to use. There were several holes along the wall, various people inside them or using someone sticking out of them, but the three alphas only had eyes for one of them. None of them could mistake Lance, not only because he was the only human there, but because of his delicious scent. They had all lusted after him, jacked off to the smell of him at night, but they were all polite, giving the omega his space.

But if Lance was coming here… The implications made their heads spin. As they watched, the alien using Lance pulled away; his cock was hard to see in the street lights, but it looked large and black. There was only a brief glimpse of Lance’s gaping hole before someone else stepped up and started fucking him.

The three alphas were antsy now, each straining in their pants, their instincts telling them to fuck and knot and potentially impregnate, but that would not be wise, so far from it. While they were certain no alien would be getting the omega pregnant, their own seed was a different matter.

That was when they noticed others going into the building through a door to the right, and Shiro led them through it, curious about what could be inside. It was lit well, and people were in different states of undress, the air thick with different scents of mating. Any other day, they might take pause, really stare at the amazing display going on around them, but right now they were driven. They all had a purpose.

They could smell him above all the other scents, attracting them, drawing them in. They spotted him halfway down the row, ignoring the others as they zeroed in on their target. Lance lay with his torso propped up on a padded bench, his head on a pillow as he clutched at the edge. His eyes were closed, face slack and mouth open as he seemed to enjoy the pounding they knew was taking place on the other side of the wall. The alphas went on alert, barely containing themselves as their bodies demanded that they go and claim what was THEIRS.

There was a tense minute of jostling and growling, each trying to get to Lance first. When the omega saw them, he panicked, trying to get up, momentarily forgetting his position. “Lance,” Shiro growled, and the omega went limp at the deep command in his voice, looking up with wide blue eyes, face crumpled with worry.

Before Shiro could say anything, Keith dove in, grabbing Lance by the hair as he bent down, shoving their mouths together. Lance made a noise of surprise as the alpha kissed him almost desperately. When they parted, Keith growled softly. “You should have let us know.”

“I…” Lance was cut off by Hunk taking Keith’s place, pulling him into another kiss, sweeter yet still fierce.

The last was Shiro, who was gentle, yet fierce. He nipped at Lance’s lip, eliciting a cry. Or maybe that was because it seemed that someone else was now fucking the omega if the rock of his body and his clutching fingers were telling. The alphas liked seeing Lance like this, but of course they were a little put out that they weren’t the ones fucking him. However, they wanted to see his face, to the enjoy the look on it.

Keith, eager and impatient, was the first to free his cock from his pants. Without a word, he grabbed hold of the back of Lance’s head and shoved it between the omega’s lips. Lance whined, faltering for a moment before beginning to use his tongue. Shiro and Hunk stared for a moment, taken aback by Keith’s forwardness, mesmerized by the sight of Lance sucking dick.

Hunk broke next, pulling out his own, grabbing hold of Lance’s head and yanking it over to the center of his need. Lance latched on without complaint, mouth rocking gently back and forth with the movement of his body as he was fucked by the unseen stranger. Keith snarled, held back from going after Hunk by Shiro in the middle of them, his strong presence commanding. Keith settled for rubbing the head of his cock over Lance’s cheek until the omega turned his attention back to him, and then Hunk took his turn rubbing against Lance’s face, whining low.

Shiro bided his time, enjoying the sight of Lance desperately sucking cock, a sight he never thought he would be able to witness. He looked almost sweet that way, so eager to please. Shiro wanted to drive his cock deep, to make Lance moan and beg, to knot him and fill him, feel him writhe beneath his hands…

He couldn’t take it any more, freeing his own cock. Lance looked up at him then, mouth full of cock, perhaps smelling Shiro’s strong scent. His beautiful blue eyes were hazy with lust, pulling Shiro in almost as much as his scent. Shiro presented his cock and waited.

He didn’t have to wait long. Lance zeroed in on him hungrily, moaning as he took Shiro in. The alpha trembled, hands balling into fists; he had to fight from coming right there, fight his excitement. Lance looked up at him, as if knowing already that his eyes alone could control Shiro. The alpha enjoyed it, basked in the feeling of being service, but soon it was interrupted. Lance pulled back with a gasp, and Shiro barely fought back the urge to grab him and drag him back.

The omega arched, crying out, shoulders shaking. The alphas tensed, going on alert, but then Lance started moaning, and it didn’t sound like he was in pain. Shiro cupped his jaw, tilting the omega’s head up. “What’s happening?” he asked.

“It’s… It’s so big,” Lance moaned.

The alphas jostled each other at that, knowing that someone, a sizeable someone, was now fucking the omega. Lance shuddered and panted. Hunk reached out, running a soothing hand through his friend’s hair. “What does it feel like?” Keith demanded.

“Big,” Lance moaned. “So big.”

“Tell me more,” Keith commanded. Shiro shot him a look, surprised yet finding himself strangely excited. Hunk’s hand faltered in its gentle touch, grabbing the back of Lance’s head tightly in a possessive way.

“There are…bumps on it or something. It’s…it feels so good,” Lance said, straining to get the words out. The omega struggled for a moment, hands clawing at the bench. “It’s so deep. Oh my god!” His back arched as he tried to shove back on it.

Hunk grunted, unable to take it any more. He yanked Lance’s head toward him, shoving his cock back into his warm mouth. Lance squirmed and sucked harder, seeming to be spurred on by the cock buried in his ass. The alphas vibrated with tension, each fighting for a turn with Lance’s eager mouth. The omega was slack-jawed, open and willing to service them, a moaning mess, face slick from saliva and precum where they rubbed against him.

“Lance!” Hunk rumbled. The omega turned his face toward his friend instinctively, but not in time. The alpha roared as he came, hand going to his cock, pumping it in a frenzy. Lance moaned as Hunk painted thick, white stripes across his face, over and over again until he was a covered mess. Lance opened his mouth to catch some of it, so very hungry.

Shiro and Keith growled in surprise, taken aback by Hunk’s sudden orgasm. The other alpha panted as he came down, fingers squeezing the last of his cum out, swiping it from the head of his cock onto Lance’s tongue.

Shiro heard Keith swear beneath his breath, then the impatient alpha was redirecting Lance’s face toward him. Lance gasped, flinching as Keith’s cum hit him with a sudden blast. Shiro’s eyes widened in pleasant shock as he saw just how much cum Keith had to offer. The other alpha growled with each heavy shot from his cock, bathing Lance’s face. The omega caught some of it in his mouth, glistening on his tongue before he swallowed it.

Only when Keith was spent did Lance finally turn to Shiro. His body rocked back and forth with the force of the pounding he was receiving on the other end. The omega moaned, upturned face shining with cum, blue eyes pulling Shiro in again.

The final alpha curled his fingers into Lance’s hair as he stroked himself to orgasm, reaching it so quickly with those beautiful eyes on him. He grunted, thighs shaking as he came, laying his load across the omega’s face. Lance whined, mouth open to taste some of it, looking just as desperate as Shiro felt.

When it was done, the alphas admired their work. Lance’s face was glazed with cum, sliding down his face and over his neck. “Good boy,” Shiro murmured, hand running through Lance’s hair.

The omega whimpered, squirming against the touch. “I need to come!” he begged. “Please!”

Shiro felt a pleased feeling of dominance come over him as he looked at the shaking, desperate omega. They would have to help their sweet little omega out. But first…

“Beg for it.”


	14. Shance - Hurt/Comfort for Traumatized Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro shows Lance that he's still beautiful after he's saved from Lotor's grasp.
> 
> Blowjobs, Come Swallowing, Body Worship, Forced Body Modification, Piercings/Tattoos

Lance struggled to cover himself, flailing with the sides of his robe as his door whooshed open. He whirled, the tie of his robe tangling on his arm; his eyes were wide, heart already beating wildly.

But it was just Shiro, who held his hands up in a placating gesture as soon as he saw the fear in Lance’s eyes. “Lance,” he said softly. “It’s okay.”

“Of course it’s okay!” Lance snapped, then tried to cover it up with a nervous laugh. “Why wouldn’t it be? I’m fine, just fine.”

“Lance,” Shiro repeated. He approached his teammate slowly, trying to appear non-threatening. “You’re not fine.” Lance stared up at him with wide eyes, then looked away, fingers clutching his robe closed in a death grip. “And that’s okay,” Shiro said softly.

“I just want to be normal again,” Lance said, voice cracking as he stared at the mirror. Though he couldn’t see it, he knew what was underneath his robe.

“I know what you’re going through,” Shiro said, bringing Lance’s attention off his own reflection. “Not in the exact same way, but they did things to me too.” Shiro couldn’t help himself as Lance stared up at him with that vulnerable look, eyebrows knit over wide eyes; he reached out, touched Lance’s cheek. The other man startled, and Shiro knew he was thinking about where the ear tag used to hang, marking him as property of Lotor. It was the only thing they’d been able to remove, the only sign of Lotor that they had been able to take away; the rest had proved impossible.

Lance hesitated, then leaned into the cool touch of Shiro’s Galran arm. “But you were okay,” he said shakily.

“I’ve learned to deal with it,” Shiro acknowledged. “But there are still times…” The leader of Voltron smiled sadly, allowing the haunted look in his eyes to break through so Lance could see that he truly wasn’t alone.

“I hate this!” Lance said vehemently, eyes watering. “At least you got something useful. I just…” He looked boldly at Shiro for the first time as he opened his robe. “How can I live with this?”

Shiro, Allura, and Coran were the only ones who had seen the full extent of what Lotor had done to the blue paladin. Each time he saw it, it took Shiro’s breath away.

Purple lines ran across all of Lance’s torso, his thighs and buttocks, so intricate, so detailed. They were like the twining of rose stems, thorned and menacing, yet graceful and delicate at the same time. The flesh they trailed over was raised, some sort of scarification mixed with a tattoo, and there was nothing that the healing pod could do about it. Coran had admitted to Shiro that it was somehow written into Lance’s entire being now, something that could not be erased as far as the Altean knew.

Not only that, but there were piercings, so many of them. Perhaps the pattern meant something to the Galra, but it was random to Shiro’s eyes. They dotted Lance’s body, smooth and black and shining. Smaller ones circled Lance’s nipples, and Shiro knew there were more on his back in broad patterns that reminded him of wings.

And below… Shiro knew there was more below, hidden by Lance’s boxer shorts.

“I just want them gone,” Lance said softly, and so desperately.

“I know, Lance,” Shiro said. “I know.” He gripped the other man’s shoulder, trying to lend his strength. “Coran will keep looking for a way to fix it.” Lance nodded dejectedly, hands going to close his robe, but for some reason Shiro felt it was important that he didn’t. “Don’t hide,” he ordered, regretting his tone as Lance looked at him, so vulnerable. “You don’t have to hide from me,” Shiro said softly. His hand moved, just a little bit, his thumb touching Lance’s naked collarbone.

They both gasped in surprise as an electric tingle went through them. Shiro stared in awe as the tattooed scars began to glow under his touch, the light spreading out until every line was shining bright purple. Lance trembled under his touch, tense and frightened, but he remained still only because this was Shiro who was with him.

Shiro traced along the tattoos in awe, wondering at the bright display. He briefly pulled back, breaking the connection. He touched Lance with his other hand, the one made of flesh and blood, but nothing happened. Only when he used his Galran hand did Lance’s body light up, so beautiful though it came from something so grotesquely done.

It was only when Lance made a soft sound that Shiro snapped out of his trance to realize his hand had glided lower, following the lines in looping spirals all the way down Lance’s torso to his lower belly, poised just below his navel. He could see a lump in the other man’s blue boxer briefs, looked up to find shame and lust in blue eyes. His fingers trailed an inch lower as he maintained eye contact, noted the stutter in Lance’s breathing. “Is this okay?” he asked gently.

“It’s…” Lance licked his lower lip, briefly sucked it into his mouth and released it. “It’s okay.”

Shiro waited a moment longer, gauging Lance’s sincerity. They had grown…close. That was a mild way of putting it, Shiro supposed, considering he now slept next to Lance every night. It was supposed to be to keep the nightmares at bay, but it had slowly grown to something a little bit more. Still, he had never dared to go this far, to touch Lance like this let alone what he was considering, but maybe this was what it would take for the other man to see that he was still desirable, that he was okay. Maybe it was what Shiro needed too, if only he could see desire mirrored in blue eyes.

His fingers trailed farther until they hit the edge of Lance’s boxer briefs, and then they were tugging the material down. Lance made a noise, sucked his lip in again and bit it as Shiro slowly revealed the flesh beneath.

Lotor, of course, would never be expected to leave this part untouched, not after everything else. Lance’s penis was half erect, and it too danced with bright violet lines across the length of it, curling down around his scrotum and farther beyond. The top of the shaft was decorated with more small black piercings, precisely aligned in pairs down the length of it. Jutting from the tip was a large ring, pierced through his urethra and coming out through the underside. A smaller ring was pierced through his frenulum, and more of them followed, all the way down the bottom of the shaft to the base. Shiro lifted his human hand, cupped the pierced flesh gently. It jumped against his palm and grew harder.

Lance whimpered. Shiro looked up to make sure he was okay; the other man looked worried, scared, but he didn’t seem unwilling. Shiro’s fingers stroked gently alone the unpierced sides of the shaft, wakening the flesh into full erection. Lance trembled and panted, a light flush brightening his cheeks. “You’re beautiful,” Shiro said suddenly.

“I’m not,” Lance denied. His eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

“Yes, you are,” Shiro asserted firmly. He went down on his knees, offering himself up to the other man, pledging at his feet. “Let me show you.”

Lance hissed and almost jerked away at the first gentle kiss to the head of his cock. Shiro was undeterred, though, calmly kissing across the entirety of it, lips brushing against the large ring driven through sensitive flesh. He could see Lance’s thighs quiver, feel the tension, the desperation and need. His tongue came out, lapping across warm flesh, the tip darting through the circle of the piercing, caressing the underside of the head. Lance moaned, hands going to Shiro’s shoulders to steady himself. Shiro’s tongue playfully flicked over the piercing, and Lance rocked forward with a gasp as it stimulated the sensitive passage of his urethra. Lotor had not used his piercings to give pleasure; he had only used them to inflict pain.

But Shiro wanted to change that, wanted to show Lance that things could still be good for him. His tongue wended its way down the shaft, darting in between and around piercings, leaving no skin untouched. Lance moaned, so responsive, so eager to feel good for the first time in a long time. Shiro rubbed his lips roughly up and down the shaft, dragging them, flesh against flesh. His Galran hand never left Lance, trailing up and down his stomach, stroking soft skin until he had stoked the fire low in the other man’s belly. His human fingers traced down the line of rings on the underside of the shaft, down across Lance’s balls and back up beneath them.

“Not there!” Lance gasped, eyes wide with terror, and Shiro made soothing noises, promised that he wouldn’t do anything Lance didn’t want. His fingers found the flesh between balls and hole, discovering another circular piercing there. They rubbed experimentally and Lance dragged in a ragged breath, fingers clutching tighter. Shiro began to rub back and forth with his fingers, applying pressure slow and steady, lapping up precum as it stimulated Lance’s prostate.

He sucked and licked like that for a few more minutes, taking his time and appreciating everything, but most of all the little noises Lance made that he was sure the other man wasn’t even aware of. “Shiro…” Lance eventually warned, trying to pull back, but his leader crooked his fingers, pressing hard against him, and Lance rocked forward with a gasp. Shiro rubbed hard and fast in circular motions and took the head of Lance’s cock into his mouth, piercing and all. His tongue lashed against it in a frenzy, stimulating hidden parts of Lance.

Lance cried out, shaking and clutching on to Shiro as if his life depended on it. The markings all along his skin began to glow brighter and brighter until Shiro’s face was bathed in brilliant violet light, and then Lance was throwing his head back, mouth wide as he screamed Shiro’s name.

Shiro didn’t ease up, never stopped as he milked Lance of everything: of pain and despair and longing. The other man’s seed splashed heavy and thick on his tongue, for the most part tasteless other than a little bit of salt. Shiro swallowed, accepting Lance into him, accepting everything as his tongue laved over the head and the piercing running through it, cleaning it all thoroughly.

Lance let out a sob and Shiro caught him as he collapsed, holding him up as a leader–and also now as a lover. Lance murmured nonsense, tears streaming down his face as he cried, and Shiro held him tight, carried him to bed as he hushed and soothed the other man until he was all cried out and fell into a deep sleep.

Shiro held him all through the night, never letting go.


	15. Zancelot - Sons With Eyes of Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon helps his son break in his new pet.
> 
> Rape/Non-Con, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Breeding Kink

“They outdid themselves this time,” Zarkon said.

“Of course,” Lotor said haughtily. “I require only the best. The Druids know what will happen should they fail me.” He hummed with appreciation as he touched his little pet. No permission was needed, because the blue paladin was his, his to do whatever he wanted to.

The Druids had exceeded all expectations, just as his father had noted. The tattoos were extensive, covering Lance everywhere, except for his face. The face he preferred to remain untouched, other than his tag. He touched the black and lavendar tag hanging from the human’s ear, a twisting, twining piece that resembled a tangle of thorns, Lotor’s personal symbol. No one in the universe would dare touch something of Lotor’s.

Big blue eyes stared up at him, and Lotor smiled. “Don’t worry, pet.” He stroked the boy’s cheek, smiled self-indulgently at the flinch it caused. “You are more beautiful now than ever.”

“Please,” Lance begged. “Please,” he repeated, voice breaking.

“Oh, pet. We will please you, sweet one.” He ran a nimble finger up the human’s penis. It seemed so small in comparison to a Galran, petite and easily kept in check. His finger traveled up and down the underside, sliding between the rings pierced through the sensitive flesh. The Druids had fitted the boy with a chastity device, clear and tight, applying gentle pressure to keep his pet hard so that Lotor could enjoy the full sight of his piercings.

“I don’t…I don’t want it,” Lance begged. “Please let me go!”

Lotor lifted a hand, stroked away some of the eye liquid humans seemed to leak when they were in distress. He held up his finger, one drop hanging from his claw. “You’re mine now, pet. You’re right where you belong,” he said as he smeared the liquid on Lance’s naked skin. His touch set off the glow of the tattoos, and he hummed in appreciation as Lance’s body lit up.

“Enough play, Lotor,” Zarkon commanded. “Bring the whelp here.”

Lotor frowned testily. He enjoyed his play, but his father was more to the point. Not that Lotor minded that part, not in the least. He grabbed Lance by the face, backing him toward the Emperor ensconced on his throne. His father was ready, cock already set free, waiting for somewhere warm to bury itself in. It wouldn’t have to wait long. Lotor smiled as he pressed the button at the base of the chastity device while Lance begged. It turned out that humans had breeders quite like Galrans, a fact Lotor was very fond of and pleased with. Lance just needed a bit of…encouragement to reach his full potential.

The boy tried to squirm, fighting against the instinct as his pupils dilated wide. Lotor could smell the sweet scent of the boy’s arousal, knew that he had grown wet with his own lubricant.

His father, however, was impatient, as usual. A man grown used to getting what he wanted when he wanted it, though Lotor couldn’t say that he wasn’t the same. Zarkon’s large hands grabbed hold of the boy’s hips, dragging him backward. He penetrated without a hint of foreplay, driving deep. Lance bucked and keened at the sudden intrusion, and Lotor grabbed hold of his kicking legs. He spread them, pushed them back so he could see where his pet was stretched wide around his father’s cock. His pet had trouble early on taking something much larger than a human’s cock, but he seemed to have adjusted well.

Lotor smiled, easily holding Lance as his pet tried to struggle. It was too tempting, the sight of that stretched hole; he knew what heat lay beyond, what tightness would cradle his own cock. He set himself free with ease, enjoyed the helpless look of his pet. “Shhh, shhh, little one. You were made for this,” Lotor soothed with a smile. He rubbed the head of his cock against the paladin’s hole. “Beautiful little thing,” Lotor growled. He began shoving in alongside his father, reveling in Lance’s screams, the way he jerked against his father’s body. So small and fragile, humans, and yet capable of taking so much.

Lotor groaned in relief once he was buried as deeply as he could get. This was the natural way of things: for the strong to take the weak, to claim and own and conquer. He drew along the glorious tattoos reminiscent of his thorned symbol with a claw, delighting in the experience as Zarkon began to fuck into his pet. He was content to let his father do the fucking; it was the joy of asserting his mastership that got him off. The way Lance begged and pled with him for mercy, not knowing that this was the deepest mercy Lotor could offer. One hand plucked at the myriad of piercings along Lance’s skin, while the other cradled the human’s face. “Shhh, now, pet. You should feel honored. The Emperor of the universe and his son have shown favor on you. You will be taken care of, as long as you please me.”

“He must be bred,” Zarkon growled, hips moving faster as he sought his release inside Lance.

Lotor’s eyes lit up as he purred, “Would you like that, pet? To give birth to our offspring?” He leaned down, dragged his fangs over Lance’s jaw. His pet begged and cried so sweetly at that. Lotor growled and bucked his own hips as he neared release. “My sons with eyes of blue,” he snarled. His hand came up, grabbing Lance by the jaw and shoving his head back. He bit down hard on his pet’s neck as he felt his father orgasm, drank in the human’s pitiful cries. Sons with eyes of blue. He would look forward to the day Lance would bear them for him.


	16. Shance - Daddy Kink Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wants the D, but daddy Shiro isn't about to give it to him without some begging.
> 
> Anal Sex, Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, BDSM

You like that, baby?”

“God, yes!” Lance moaned, head thrown back, hanging off the end of the kitchen table.

A rough hand smacked down on the back of Lance’s thigh. “What are you forgetting, baby?”

“Yes, daddy!” Lance said, adding on the magic word.

“Good boy,” Shiro praised from between Lance’s cocked-up legs. The view was stunning from his seat. He ran a gentle finger over Lance’s tight balls, across the soft wrinkles of the skin and sparse golden brown hairs, enjoying his boyfriend’s trembles. Lance’s hole flexed, clearly begging for more attention. Shiro’s fingers dropped down to tease at the hungry little opening he’d just had them buried in a moment ago. “Such a greedy little slut, aren’t you?”

Lance whimpered, pushing his hips toward Shiro needily.

“See? Just like that,” Shiro said. “So eager to be filled.” He enjoyed the feeling of Lance’s puckered flesh beneath his fingertip, slick with lube. “How many times have I fucked this hole, hmm? A hundred times? Five hundred times? What do you think, Lance?”

“I…I dunno, daddy,” Lance whimpered. “Please!”

“Please what?” Shiro asked.

“Please fuck me!” Lance begged.

“Oh, I will,” Shiro promised. “But not yet.”

Lance lifted his head, mouth open, but he clearly had second thoughts as he saw Shiro’s stern face. “Careful, baby. You’ll only be getting dick in your mouth if you argue you with me.”

Lance hesitated, then capitulated with a pout and a mumbled, “Yes, sir.”

Shiro smacked where thigh met ass. “Keep your petulance in check.” His finger traced circles over Lance’s sphincter, teasing and riling the other man up. “Why do you want my cock in you, Lance?” Shiro smirked as he noted the way Lance’s thighs tensed and his toes curled.

“I don’t… I don’t know what you mean, daddy.”

Shiro smoothed his other hand up the back of Lance’s thigh, pushed it back toward the other man’s chest, holding him open and exposing his hole further. “You understand the question, and you’d better have a good answer or you won’t be getting it.”

Lance made a noise of distress and discomfort. There were a few heartbeats of silence, and Shiro was seriously considering putting Lance over his knee for a good spanking for his disobedience, but then Lance spoke. “Because it feels good.”

Shiro made a rueful face, dug his fingers into Lance’s thigh and left off touching his hole, much to his lover’s dismay judging by the sound he made. “You’ll have to do better than that to earn a good fucking.”

“It’s embarrassing!” Lance whined, and Shiro smacked the inside of his thigh in reproach.

“I know it is; that’s why I’m making you do it.”

Lance whined again, but then gave in. “It’s big,” he said.

“That’s a good start,” Shiro rumbled, fingers returning to Lance’s hole. “Keep going.”

“It’s really thick and–ah!” Lance gasped as Shiro tapped his fingers against the sensitive skin, something he knew his boyfriend loved. Lance bucked, trying to get more, but Shiro held back.

“It fills me up so good,” Lance said, voice trembling.

Shiro teased the tip of a finger into Lance, enjoying the shivery little moan it caused. Lance spread his legs wider in invitation, but Shiro held back.

“When it’s all the way inside me, it feels so good,” Lance moaned.

“Does it feel like this?” Shiro asked in a low rumble as he shoved his middle finger into Lance as far as it would go.

The man on the table bucked toward it, trying to bury it deeper. “Ahh! No, I need more!” he moaned brokenly.

“How about this?” Shiro asked as he slid another finger in. Lance thrashed, whining desperately.

“More!” he begged.

“Greedy,” Shiro scolded him. “Mind your manners.”

“Yes, daddy,” Lance whined, barely avoiding a petulant tone. “Please fuck me, daddy.”

“Look me in the eye and beg me,” Shiro said.

Lance’s head shot up, eyes wide. “What?”

“You heard me,” Shiro growled. He wasn’t going to repeat himself. The way Lance squirmed and the look of discomfort on his face turned him on. Shiro took hold of his own hard cock and stroked it so Lance could see as a little nudge.

“Please…” Lance gave him a look like a kicked puppy. “Please, daddy, please fuck me.”

“Is that the best you can do?” Shiro taunted. “It sounds like you don’t want my dick that badly after all.”

“No!” Lance moaned, tossing his head back. “Pleasepleaseplease, fuck me!”

“That’s better,” Shiro purred, moving to bump the head of his cock against Lance’s wet hole. “Just a little bit more and you’ll earn this inside you. Make me believe you need it, baby.”

Lance bucked and wiggled, rubbing himself against Shiro, but the other man kept him from penetrating himself even a little bit. “Please, daddy, please!” Lance squeezed his eyes shut, tilting his head back as if he could deny the embarrassing words about to come out of his mouth. “Please fill me with your big, fat cock! Fill me up and fuck me!” he begged, his voice trembling.

“That’s more like it,” Shiro rumbled. He held himself steady as he pushed in, enjoying the sight of his head as it finally pierced through Lance’s tight sphincter and disappeared inside. Lance moaned desperately, pushing back, and Shiro obliged, burying himself quickly. “You like that, baby?” he growled.

“Yes! Fuck yes, daddy!” Lance shouted, one hand gripping the edge of the table and the other trying to reach out and touch Shiro, the tips of his fingers barely able to brush his boyfriend’s abs. His legs came up to lock around Shiro’s waist, heels digging in and urging him forward.

Shiro brought his hands to Lance’s hips, holding him tight as he began to fuck hard and fast. Lance didn’t seem to mind that he didn’t ease him into it, drowning Shiro’s ears in constant moans as he was pumped full of hard dick. Shiro pushed down on Lance’s hips, pinning him as he grunted, rutting like a beast as he used his boyfriend.

He noted Lance’s hand straying down, cocked a disapproving brow at him, and Lance gave him as pouty a look as he’d ever seen on the other man’s face. “Please, let me touch myself, daddy. I wanna come with your cock in me!”

Well, who was he to deny that? “Go ahead,” he grunted, not slowing down for a moment, the sound of flesh slapping flesh filling the dining room and kitchen. Lance grabbed hold of himself, two fingers rubbing vigorously at the underside of his dick just below his head, his most sensitive area. “You gonna come with me, baby?” Shiro managed to grind out.

“Yes, daddy!” Lance practically sobbed, trying to push his hips back onto Shiro’s cock.

“Good boy,” Shiro praised. “Come for your daddy. Now!” Shiro demanded. Lance didn’t fail him, head tossed back and writhing, hole clenching so tightly around Shiro. Shiro fucked him through his orgasm, as hard and fast as he could move his hips, grunting and panting. Only when Lance was nearing the end of his release did Shiro find his own, hips snapping hard as he dumped his load inside his boyfriend’s ass.

Shiro sighed happily as he finished, placing his hands to either side of Lance on the table, leaning his weight on them as he recovered. “You’re so mean, daddy,” Lance said petulantly, feeling uninhibited now that his orgasm wasn’t in jeopardy.

Shiro chuckled, leaning down and squishing his boyfriend under his weight, despite the other man’s protests. He took Lance’s lips in a forceful kiss, nipped at his lower lip. “And you like it,” he said smugly.


	17. Klance - Big Keith, Little Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a little bit too enamored with the new size difference between him and his boyfriend.
> 
> Macro/Micro, Anal Sex, Stomach Bulging, Cum Inflation

“Keith, stop!” Lance squirmed, trying to get his boyfriend to cut it out. He sputtered indignantly as his shirt was pulled over his head, messing up his carefully-combed hair. “Hey, you jerk!”

Keith, at least, was having fun. Whatever it was that had happened to him, it had made Keith huge. Massive. He was a space giant and Lance had joked about his boyfriend’s dick finally being bigger than his, and that had triggered something in Keith. Holding Lance down and stripping off his clothes was a piece of cake when the other man was so tiny by comparison now.

Lance pouted and whined as his pants and underwear were stripped off and his ass touched the cold floor. “Keith!”

“You’re so small,” Keith marveled. Something about it just did it for him. The way Lance was so small, head barely coming to Keith’s mid-thigh. It was so easy to hold him down, would be so easy to just have his way with him… One hand held Lance down, palm covering his torso, and the other slid over Lance’s cock, which was no bigger than Keith’s pinkie finger now. Lance wiggled and whined, but he still got hard. “So predictable,” Keith commented, and Lance squawked indignantly.

“If you touch it, of course it’s going to get hard!” Lance said, hands grasping at Keith’s giant one. His breathing came faster and his hips rolled up, seeking more pleasure as Keith touched him. “Fuck!” he whined as Keith took his cock between two fingers and began rubbing it.

It didn’t take long for the blue paladin to come all over himself, staring up at Keith crouching above him with dazed eyes. Keith used his thumb to smear it all over his boyfriend’s skin. “Let me up, Keith,” Lance mumbled in his post-coital bliss.

But Keith wasn’t about to let him go; he wasn’t done, not by far. He set his own cock free, leaned down to press it against Lance’s body. It reached from Lance’s hip up to his nipples. It looked…amazing. Keith rocked his hips, slid his dick over his boyfriend’s torso, bumping his chin with the head.

“Hey!” Lance protested weakly, hands coming to grab at it, but he didn’t seem too put out. Instead of trying to push away, his hands turned to rubbing, caressing the head of Keith’s cock. Keith widened his stance, bearing down more as he sought more pleasure. Lance’s eyes darkened as he planted a kiss on it, and then his tongue came out to play. Keith watched as it moved over him, so small and warm, licking over as much of the head as Lance could reach. It left him panting as Lance stared up at him, tongue delving into his slit, teasing and oh-so filthy. Lance moaned, clearly enjoying putting on a show now as he made out with Keith’s hole; precum leaked from it, smearing across Lance’s face, coating his tongue.

Keith lost it at that. He pulled away and grabbed hold of Lance’s legs, canted them up and spread them so he could see his hole. Lance gasped, struggling slightly, but he was no match for his giant boyfriend. Keith stared at the small pucker, thinking about it. Could Lance take him? How much of him?

“Keith, no!” Lance stared up at him incredulously. “There’s no way in hell!”

But Keith wasn’t about to listen, determined now to see how far he could go, how much he could get away with. He spit, wetting his boyfriend’s hole, watching the excess dribble down his ass. He brought his cock close, staring at the size difference, feeling lust eat at his brain. “How much do you think will fit?” he voiced the biggest thought on his mind.

“Oh my god,” Lance groaned. “Keith, I can’t. It won’t fit!”

There was only one way to find out, though. Keith rubbed the head of his cock over his boyfriend’s hole before slowly starting to push inside. Lance’s eyes went wide, back arching as he keened. It burned as his body stretched, trying to accommodate the massive penis forcing its way inside him. Keith’s fingers gently stroked over his body as he slid slowly, so slowly, into his lover. Lance’s breathing was harsh and ragged as Keith pushed into him, small fingers clutching at Keith’s bigger ones. “It’s going in,” the red paladin whispered in awe.

Lance let out a sobbing moan, thighs twitching as his body tried to accommodate something far too large. Keith stared at the small hole, awestruck by how wide it had stretched; Lance’s body truly was incredible.

He only made it about halfway before Lance was begging for him to stop, nails digging in. Keith stopped, realizing he had pushed his boyfriend as far as he could go. Lance moaned, long neck stretched out, so beautiful. Keith’s hands caressed over Lance, soothing him. Lance whined, and Keith could feel his hole clench around him.

He hissed out a breath, tried to start fucking Lance, but it was too much for the other man. Lance begged desperately for Keith to stop, so he did. He kept himself buried as deep as he could get and started stroking the lower half of his shaft as his other hand continued its exploration of Lance’s body. It wasn’t long before he was ready to blow, jaw clenching as the feeling began to overwhelm him.

Lance could see it coming, knew the signs. He braced himself, panting hard.

And then Keith was groaning, dumping his load inside his undersized boyfriend. He tried to hold as still as possible, but it was so hard to stop his hips from rutting.  Then Lance was scratching at him, whining desperately, feet kicking. “Keith!” Lance shouted, tossing his head back.

Keith looked down, stared in amazement as he realized that his boyfriend’s belly had swelled. He ran gentle fingers over it, causing Lance to swear with vigor. As he gently pushed, cum leaked out around his cock, and he realized that along with his size difference, his load was bigger too.

Keith breathed heavily as he pulled out and watched the flood of his seed pour out of Lance, making a mess on the floor as his boyfriend whimpered and wiggled, hole gaping so wide. Keith felt his dick twitch at the sight, stirring back to life. “I want to do it again,” he announced softly, voice full of awe.

Lance groaned from where he sprawled in the floor, a sticky, sweaty mess. How long did Coran say this was supposed to last again? He didn’t think he could survive Keith’s new kink.


	18. Polydins - Lance Getting Bred by His Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alphas take care of their needy omega through his first heat cycle in a long time.
> 
> A/B/O Dynamics, Heat Cycles, Knotting, Breeding Kink, Anal Sex, Multiple Orgasms

“More! More!” Lance chanted the word until he was filled again, sobbing with relief into the sheets. His ass was raised high in offering, begging to be taken over and over.

How many times had his alphas come in him so far? Keith had just finished his second or third time; Hunk and Shiro had each gone at least a couple times as well. Yet still he needed more, craved it. They were right when they said his first heat after stopping his inhibitors would be intense, but he had never quite imagined this. He could focus on nothing else but being filled up; he was so insatiable, so needy, so hot all over.

Hunk moved over him now, draping his body over Lance’s, dwarfing him. Lance moaned, lifting his butt higher, trying to get his lover’s cock even deeper. Hunk growled in response, rucking the sheets beneath his hands, shifting on his knees to get closer. He shoved his face into the crook of Lance’s neck as his hips worked. “So wet, baby,” he moaned into the omega’s ear. “I don’t know if you can take much more.”

“Yes, I can!” Lance insisted, squirming desperately, afraid Hunk would pull away.

Hunk shushed him, ran a big hand through sweaty brunette hair. “Don’t worry, baby. Gonna fuck you till you can’t take any more.” The alpha moaned as the omega’s body clenched around him at that, milking him. “Even then I might not stop,” he growled. “You feel too good.”

Lance squirmed and moaned as Hunk braced him in his arms, laying wet kisses across Lance’s ear and neck as he fucked him. It was perfect, so perfect. Hunk was so much bigger than him, pinning him down. Even if Lance wanted to get away, he knew Hunk could overpower him easily, and that just made him hornier. Hunk grunted, burying his face against the crook of Lance’s neck and biting down as he came.

Lance bucked, feet kicking up and pressing against the backs of Hunk’s thighs, trying to press him deeper and deeper. He keened as he felt the knot pushing in, growing and growing until they were stuck fast. The omega panted, nuzzling his face into the sheets while Hunk kept a firm grip on his flesh between his teeth. The knot always felt amazing, no matter which alpha he took it from, but somehow it felt even more amazing during his heat. Something about it just sent tingles through him, made him so hot and made him want to go limp beneath them, which was so unlike him; normally he would take control, or at least try to, would climb on top of one of his alphas and finagle his way into a knotting.

But not now. Now he wanted them to take him, to use him, breed him. It was too hard to think past those wants, too hard to think of anything else as he panted against the hot sheets.

Lance whined and fought when Hunk let him go, fought with desperate, clinging hands and feet, trying to keep Hunk on top and inside of him. “Shhhh, baby,” Hunk soothed, petting Lance’s hair while he pulled free. “You’re okay.”

It didn’t feel that way, though. Lance keened as Hunk’s knot pulled out, followed by a gush of mixed cum. He almost felt like crying, but just as quickly as Hunk’s heat left him, Shiro’s pressed against him, soothing him yet restoking the needy fire.

Shiro didn’t waste any time, either. Hands gripped Lance’s hips, strong, firm and sure; Shiro was always like that during sex, always commanding and pulling Lance along at his pace. A hard cock shoved swift and sure into Lance, driving home easily. Lance arched, fingers tearing at the sheets as Shiro started fucking him without pause, hard and fast, spreading a mess of cum and slick between their bodies. “You like that?” Shiro grunted and Lance shouted “yes!” as loudly as he could muster. A strong hand slid from one of his hips, up Lance’s back to the middle of his shoulders, pressing him down firmly. It sent off all sorts of excited bells and whistles in the omega’s brain.

“So good, Lance,” Shiro crooned, not letting up for a second, hips pistoning hard. “I can’t believe how well you’re taking this. Do you know how many times you’ve been fucked now?” Lance whimpered at that, looking up over his shoulder at the alpha currently fucking him, gaze hazy. “This is the ninth time, Lance,” Shiro grunted. “I’m going to put the ninth load inside you, baby,” he growled, hips snapping hard as he followed through with that promise.

Lance shook, whining and trying to push back. He needed it, needed it so badly, what Shiro was giving to him. His alpha held him down with ease as he filled him up, and then he was fucking the knot inside, getting as deep as he could before it was too tight to move.

“Fuck,” Shiro swore under his breath. Lance murmured little noises; his alpha never swore unless it was during sex. “What if it takes after the first time, Lance?” Shiro asked, voice strained as he held his mate still beneath him. “If your belly gets filled with pups after just one heat?” Lance whimpered at the thought, cheeks burning with heat. Shiro leaned over him, hands moving to the omega’s shoulders to keep him pinned down. “I almost hope it doesn’t,” Shiro growled in Lance’s ear, “because I want to fuck you like this again, when you’re so desperate for it.”

Lance let out a sobbing moan, legs kicking. Yes, yes, yes! He wanted it; he wanted everything. He wanted to bear his alphas’ pups, but he wanted them to keep fucking him, to keep taking their knots. He couldn’t think past that.

Shiro held him close until he was finished, forehead pressed against the side of Lance’s head as he held still, letting his body fill his mate with his seed and keep it in tight so that it might take. When his knot went down, he let go of Lance with a kiss and a sated sigh, pulling away despite Lance’s cries. He watched the gush of cum flow out of his mate’s stretched hole with fascination, and also disappointment that he couldn’t keep it all inside forever.

He didn’t have long to look, though, as Keith came in fast, and Shiro bowed out of the way to let him take his pleasure.

Keith had perhaps been the most affected of the alphas by Lance’s heat. On top of never having experienced an omega in heat to begin with, this particular one was…intense. Lance’s scent was amazing and overpowering, and Keith had fallen hard.

The alpha mounted his mate roughly, planting all his weight on the other man and shoving him down until he was laying flat on the bed. Keith penetrated Lance just as quickly and easily as the other alphas; his hands held Lance down by his upper arms with bruising force, legs twined around Lance’s. He fucked with ferocity, grinding his mate down into the mattress. His mouth kept busy as well, sucking and biting all over the omega’s neck and shoulders.

Lance breathed raggedly as his mate plowed him with abandon, out of control, and the omega loved it. When the alpha came, he nuzzled and bit at Lance’s ear, hips shoving violently and erratically against the omega’s ass. “So good, Lance,” he growled in his mate’s ear. “So good, going to fill you up. You’re beautiful. My beautiful mate.”

Lance whined as he came against the sheets, body trying to buck beneath Keith’s weight. Keith snarled, shoved his face against Lance’s neck and bit down hard, keeping his mate still as he drove his growing knot into Lance’s ass.

The omega went limp in submission, brain going hazy as Keith’s knot lodged inside. Though he was the smallest of the three alphas, his knot was the biggest, stretching Lance wide. He whined as the swelling reached its peak, rode it out with Keith’s teeth digging into his neck, heated breaths puffing against tender flesh.

When it was over, and Keith had pulled free, trailing cum across Lance’s ass, the omega weakly cried out for more. Shiro placed a kiss on Keith’s forehead, the other alpha looking dazed, while Hunk pet hair back from Lance’s sweaty forehead. “That’s enough for tonight, sweetheart,” he murmured to his mate, who weakly tried to protest. “No, no more. It’s time to get you cleaned up and tucked into bed.” Hunk hefted Lance’s exhausted body with ease, holding him tight. The other alphas each gave him a kiss before Hunk carried him off to get cleaned up, hanging back to clean up and change the sheets.

They would all need their rest; Lance would wake up needy and wanting again, and they would need to take good care of him.


	19. Zance - Zarkon Tortures Shiro by Using Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon shows the Champion who the true Master is by hurting Lance. Set in the "Welcome Home, Champion"/"Victory on His Tongue" verse.
> 
> Rape/Non-Con, Fisting, Whipping, Handjob, Mindbreak

“You failed me, Champion. I gave you everything you wanted, didn’t I? And you betrayed my trust.” Zarkon tilted Lance’s face up by his chin, staring dispassionately into pupils blown wide. Humans. So predictable, so pathetic, so disappointing.

He looked to his latest disappointment. Chained to the wall, the Champion stared directly at him. Zarkon could feel the force of his hatred, and he bathed in it. The human’s arm, a gift bestowed upon him and manufactured by the Druids themselves, hung limply at his side. Zarkon had it deactivated, enjoyed the initial realization by the false black paladin of how completely useless he was without it. He was useless without the Galra.

“I want you to remember that what is about to happen to this one rests completely on your shoulders, Champion.” Zarkon moved to take up the whip, fingers curling around the thick handle, caressing its leather surface. It was an old friend he looked forward to familiarizing himself with again.

The Champion was staring at him wide-eyed now, breath coming fast behind his muzzle. Zarkon smiled and pressed a button on a little remote, administering some of the aphrodisiac straight into the Champion’s bloodstream. It was entertaining to watch the human fight it, watch him struggle to maintain control. The Emperor let the length of the lash unfurl, trailing across the floor. The blue paladin’s back was on display, an open canvas to put his mark on, his to control.

The boy bucked at the first harsh kiss of leather against his skin, head thrown back. He didn’t elicit a noise from the blue paladin until he was winding up for the third lash, his brain no doubt short circuiting from the shock. His cries were sweet, however, and Zarkon drank them in as he worked him into a masterpiece. The Champion was throwing himself against his chains, snarling and howling beneath his muzzle, eyes crazed as the scent of omega pheromones and blood filled the room.

The blue paladin was clawing at the floor and drooling by the time Zarkon was done leaving stripes down his back. Zarkon set aside his whip before approaching the shaking human, observing the slick running from the swollen hole. Such a messy species, and so easily at the mercy of their own sexual desires. He ran his claws over the unprotected flesh, parting it easily until drops of blood rose to the surface. How did such weak animals thrive? He glanced at the Champion, whose chest was heaving, flesh abraded by the chains. So weak.

He wasted no time forcing his way into the blue paladin, the boy bucking and crying out as he was forced open. Zarkon held him by the throat with one hand while the other shoved its way inside him, going deep, ripping him open. The human shook, moaning like an animal as he drooled on himself.

The Champion thrashed, screams muffled beneath the muzzle. Zarkon could see his saliva frothing up from beneath it. There was nothing left of his rationality, mind gone. Zarkon smiled. That was what he needed: a senseless beast bent on destruction. He caressed the silky heat inside the human omega, touched the place he knew would drive the boy wild, and the Champion with it. The alpha struggled, cock clearly straining in its confines, where Zarkon intended to let it stay for quite some time after this transgression.

The blue paladin collapsed to the floor, laying on his side, chest heaving, muscles spasming. Blue eyes stared at his chained lover as he gulped for air, his own cock hard and straining. His lips moved but were unable to form words, only incoherent whines and grunts. Zarkon slid his fist free and grasped the human’s cock, only stroking a few times before the blue paladin came, shaking and crying with relief and pain.

Zarkon smiled at his handiwork, at the wreckage of the humans’ sanity. He nodded to the guards, who began dragging the Champion away, fighting hard to keep him in check. He would spend some time alone in the dark to think about his transgressions and where his loyalties should lie.

“Champion,” Zarkon called, dragging the false black paladin’s attention to him. He stared into wild, furious eyes and smiled. “Your little lover will be spending time pleasing me for a while. Reflect on that; you’ll have plenty of time.”

Zarkon drank in the muffled screams with pleasure as he hefted the limp human on the floor with ease. They would not dare to disobey him again.


	20. Shance - Kitten and His Nipple Piercings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finally gets to play with his pet's new nipple piercings.
> 
> Pet Play, Kitten Play, Piercings, Anal Fingering

Shiro lay back against the sheets, smiling in bemusement. Lance had woken him with a lot of incessant headbutts and purring, as needy as ever. The other man knelt above him, straddling his thighs with an expectant look. One of Shiro’s own sleep shirts graced Lance’s body, one side hanging from his shoulder, too big for his frame.

And his kitten was wearing nothing else. Shiro stared at where Lance’s hard cock was peeking out from between the sides of the shirt, which wasn’t buttoned all the way down. The head stared at him, a drop of precum already welled up from the slit. He placed his hands on Lance’s naked thighs, thumbs stroking gently as he said, “Take that off for me, kitten.”

Lance gave him a smug look, knowing he was about to get what he wanted. His hands went to the buttons on the sleep shirt, undoing them one by one in a casual manner, knowing he had Shiro’s attention. The fabric fell away slowly until it lay in a discarded heap around Lance’s hips. He arched his back, sticking his chest out, showing off.

Shiro was not unhappy with the display in the least. The little silver balls to either side of Lance’s nipples shown in the morning light coming through the curtains, standing out beautifully against his kitten’s skin. It had been almost two months since he’d taken Lance to have them pierced, and although the temptation was great, Shiro had held himself back so they could heal properly. Lance, of course, was not exactly pleased with that. Shiro had told him to wait exactly two months before he would touch them.

So it was no wonder that on this day, exactly two months in, Lance had woken him up instead of being a lazy kitten for once. Shiro smiled and ran his palms up Lance’s thighs, over his hips and waist, up his ribs until they stopped at his chest. His thumbs came to rest just below his lover’s nipples. Shiro could feel the tension coming off Lance. “You want me to touch here?” he asked. Lance mewled, hips rutting softly. “Are you sure?” Shiro smiled as the tease drew a desperate wrawl from Lance’s throat.

He chuckled as he gave in to his kitten’s desperate look, thumbs finally traveling upward. They touched on perked and straining nipples, caressing tenderly. They were just as soft as he remembered. He rubbed his thumbs in circles; something about the hardened little nubs always got him going. His own morning wood strained at his sleep pants, eager and ready to bury itself deep at a moment’s notice.

Lance was getting worked up as easily as ever. His kitten was breathing harder, thighs clenching on Shiro’s. Shiro pressed harder, felt the metal bars there were driven through the tender flesh. “Is this okay? Doesn’t hurt?” Lance shook his head with a desperate noise. “What about this?” Shiro asked as he grasped each nipple between thumb and forefinger, tugging lightly. Lance mewled and squirmed, cock bouncing and precum rolling down his shaft.

“Why don’t you get yourself ready for me?” Shiro suggested. Lance didn’t hesitate for a moment, leaning over for the lube on the bedside table. He slicked up his fingers and brought them back, touching himself, easing himself open. Shiro gave his kitten’s nipples a few more tugs before flicking them, enjoying Lance’s desperate noises. Shiro rocked up, abs bunching and hands smoothing over Lance’s body to cradle his back. His lips went straight for one of the perked brown nubs, dragging over skin and smooth metal, testing the feel of it before he took them into his mouth. Lance arched hard, pressing himself into his lover’s mouth.

Shiro pressed the flat of his tongue against skin and metal, rubbing back and forth, enjoying the jerk of his kitten’s body beneath his touch. He suckled at it, drawing mewls from Lance. One hand went to his kitten’s arm, running down it until he reached the hand currently working fingers inside. He suckled harder as his hand forced Lance’s fingers deeper into himself; Lance arched hard enough to yank his nipple from between Shiro’s lips, shining with saliva.

Shiro was about to go after it when Lance canted his chest, offering up the other. Shiro smiled and met Lance’s eyes as he took the other nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue against it before taking it between his teeth and tugging. Lance quivered and meowed in admonishment at the rough treatment. Shiro let go with a devious chuckle. He brought his hands back to the swollen nipples; grabbing hold of them with his fingers, he tugged hard until Lance followed the pull, down, down, down until he was face-to-face with the tent in Shiro’s sleep pants, ass high in the air.

“Why doesn’t my little kitten show me how much he wants me?” Shiro felt his breath catch as Lance nuzzled his cloth-covered cock, mouthing the head and staring up at Shiro with mischievous blue eyes. There were a lot of perks to owning a kitten of your very own.


	21. Shance - "Anonymous" Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wants to do a little roleplaying and Shiro goes along with it.
> 
> Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Rough Sex

Lance’s breathing picked up when he heard the key card slide through the reader on the other side of the door followed by the beep of the lock deactivating. He tried not to squirm as he heard the doorknob turn, the door creak slightly as it was swung open and then shut with a soft snick.

Lance’s fingers fidgeted, kneading the pillow beneath his head. He heard the unmistakable clink of a belt as it was unbuckled and his back automatically arched in invitation. The deep chuckle it elicited from the other man made his dick throb.

He couldn’t believe he was doing this, meeting up with someone he met on Craigslist for a hookup. All he had was a picture of the guy’s dick, which looked amazing; it hadn’t been hard, resting against its owner’s thigh, but even limp Lance could tell it was thick and long, the broad head just peeking out from beneath the intact foreskin. Lance had wanted it in him the moment he saw it, had offered to worship it with his mouth, but the other man had said no faces, just straight up anonymous sex.

So Lance had agreed to get a hotel room and wait there on the edge of the bed, face down and ass up, to get what promised to be the pounding of his life.

He could hear the tearing of a condom wrapper and wiggled in anticipation. A hand touched down on the center of his back and he moaned; it was big, and the thought of the man behind him being larger than him turned him on more. He started to turn his head to look, burning with curiosity, when the big hand grabbed him and forced his face down. “No peeking; we agreed,” he was told, and Lance arched again, offering up his ass by way of apology.

The hand went back to the center of Lance’s back, dragged down his skin until it reached his ass. Lance sucked in air as big fingers dug into his flesh and spread his cheeks apart, letting the warm air touch hidden parts. He knew the man was staring at his asshole, and normally it wouldn’t embarrass him, but for some reason it did this time. It felt like ages of silence before Lance felt the man make a move, felt him shift closer.

Felt the touch of condom-covered dick against his hole. It rubbed in circles against him, applying pressure to his hole as it smeared the mrager amount of lube from the condom, making its intentions known. “Hey, aren’t you forgetting something? A little lube?” Lance suggested.

“Why?” the other man asked. “You said you were a slut, right?”

Lance bit his lip as the pressure continued. Oh, he had said that, and plenty of other things. He just hadn’t exactly planned on going almost lubeless with what felt like a monster dick. He would have insisted on more lube, but just then the broad head got its way and began to penetrate him. Lance gasped and shivered at the sudden feel of it, clutched the pillow and buried his face against it, breathing in the faint smell of bleach as his body was forced open bit by bit. His flesh was pried open, the cock head shoving its way inside slowly bit relentlessly.

And then suddenly it was gone. Lance wasn’t sure how to feel about that, both relieved and upset, and just as quickly as the thoughts flitted through his head, it was back. Lance was penetrated again, his body a bit more pliant this time as the thick flesh pushed its way in.

As soon as the head was in, it was gone again. The other man repeated the penetration several more times, wearing Lance’s body down, working his hole open wider and wider until Lance was a moaning mess. Only then did it suddenly plunge deep into him.

Lance’s back arched, trying to pull away from the sudden intrusion, but a strong hand on his hip pulled him back. It was so deep and so big; Lance moaned desperately into the pillow, feeling split open. The man behind him began to rock his hips and Lance cried out with each thrust. God, it was battering his insides, stretching him so wide; his hole was burning, aching, but he didn’t want it to stop.

And his partner didn’t seem about to stop anyway. The hand on his hip tightened as the thrusts got harder, ramming into him. Lance heaved moaning sobs into the pillow as the other man used his body. He felt the edge of the bed dip, looked under his arm to see a foot planted there to give the other man more leverage.

Plus it gave him a look at the balls hanging between the other man’s legs. They were large and swung with the thrusts, smacking against Lance, and god, why did the sight of them get Lance going so much? Full and round and heavy… He watched as precum oozed from the tip of his own cock, a long, sticky line of it dangling from the head now, swaying back and forth as his body was pushed into.

The man behind him shifted again, hand smoothing up to just above the small of Lance’s back, shoving him down against the bed. Lance felt the weight of him hovering above, loved that feeling of being dominated. He couldn’t see them any more, but he could feel the heavy balls slapping against his own; he wanted to cradle them in his hands, rub himself against them…

He cried out as the thick cock drove deeper than before into him. He felt coarse hair grinding against his ass, wanted to feel so deeply fucked forever.

But the stranger pulled back, pulled all the waay put. Lance opened his mouth to protest and shouted as the cock came back, driving deep and hard. The other man did it again and again until Lance was clawing at the sheets, begging for relief. His hole burned; what little lube there was had long since worked off, and he was being fucked raw. The hand shifted again, running up Lance’s back then grasping the back of his head, fingers curling into his hair and tugging.

Lance thought he was being fucked hard before, but the other man put those thoughts to shame now. Lance cried out, toes curling and hips bucking–though whether trying to get more or get away, he wasn’t sure. The hand pushed his face against the sheets, suffocatingly hot with his own breath, as the man fucked him relentlessly. Deep grunts from him filled the room now, along with Lance’s moans and wordless shouts. Lance felt the cock in him swelling even bigger now, even as his body begged for the end. His legs kicked up, hips humping the air.

“Come for me, you little slut,” the man demanded, voice deep and gruff. Lance’s hand rushed to his cock, jerking frantically. He let out a piteous, whining sob as he came, shooting against the sheets as his body burned with pain.

The man above him grunted and started coming, fingers curling painfully tight in Lance’s hair, hips snapping forward with enough force to almost knock Lance over. Lance wasn’t sure if he really heard the snarled “fuck yeah,” distracted by the pain of his abused hole.

Then it was over, the man behind him breathing hard as he pulled out. Lance’s body screamed in relief as he slid down to lay in his own mess on his stomach, the pillow wedged beneath his collarbone as he panted. His mind blearily picked up the sound of a condom being pulled off.

A gentle hand grabbed hold of his arm, rolled him over, and he moaned as his body was moved. He stared up in a daze as a face came into view, dark brows drawn down in concern and mouth frowning. “Lance. Baby, are you okay?”

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” Lance replied, even as he winced when he moved his legs to wrap around the other man’s waist.

Shiro sighed in exasperation. “Because I just rode you like a horse at the races.”

Lance snorted at that. He arched his hips, hummed a noise of both pleasure and pain. His fingers traveled below, prodding at his battered hole; it was puffy and swollen. “I’m gonna be feeling this for days,” he groaned.

“I know. Are you sure you’re gonna be okay?” Shiro cupped Lance’s cheek, looking worried.

“Of course,” Lance said, pressing his cheek into the touch. “Thanks for fulfilling my fantasy, Craigslist stranger.”

Shiro rolled his eyes. “You’re welcome,” he grumbled even as Lance leaned up to plant a kiss on his chin. His boyfriend hissed as the movement made him ache. “I’m serious, Lance. Are you okay?”

“Never been better,” Lance moaned as he wiggled, delighting in the throbbing pain.

Shiro sighed and gave Lance a light slap on his thigh. “Kinky little slut,” he said with both exasperation and affection.

Lance hummed in agreement as he stretched out across their hotel bed, arching his chest toward his boyfriend. “But I’m your kinky little slut.”


	22. Polydins - Lactating Preggers Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's alphas discover that they have a new kink when it comes to their omega's nipples. (Based on my knotslut Lance au.)
> 
> Anal Sex, A/B/O Dynamics, Handjobs, Lactation Kink

“Get out!” Lance shouted in panic, which had the opposite effect than what he wanted. The alphas shoved their way into the bathroom, crowding him, each demanding to know what was wrong. Lance’s hands went to his chest, covering it as best he could. “Get out!” he repeated.

Shiro opened his mouth, but Keith brushed past him, hands going to Lance’s and yanking them away without a second thought. The alphas stared in shock and Lance wanted to sink into the floor in embarrassment.

The omega’s nipples were perked, areolas grown wider than normal on his swollen breasts. All things the alphas had grown used to over the months as Lance’s body changed, preparing for the coming of their triplets.

Only there was a new sight to behold: Lance’s nipples were dripping. Even as the alphas watched, another thick drop of liquid welled from their mate’s nipple then rolled down his skin. The omega tried to pull his hands back, but Keith’s grip tightened, and Lance was left feeling embarrassed by his mates’ stares.

They didn’t just watch for long, though. Keith broke first, as usual. He yanked Lance closer, ducked his head, and took a nipple into his mouth without a word. Lance arched, hands going to Keith’s shoulders to try to push him away, but there was no dissuading Keith once he had his mind set on something. The alpha’s hands went to the omega’s waist, holding him tightly, pulling him close.

Lance gasped as Keith sucked hard at his nipple; he weakly shoved at Keith’s shoulder, feeling embarrassed that Keith would dare to do something like this.

Hunk caved next. The giant alpha fell to his knees, mouth going to Lance’s other nipple. Lance arched and whimpered as a big hand went to his ass, fingers digging in and kneading as the alpha’s tongue pressed hard against the nub on his chest.

“Stop!” Lance protested weakly. “That’s not for you…” He went weak in the knees, breathing gone soft and heavy as he watched his mates suckle at his tits. Their tongues were wet and burning hot against the sensitive, swollen nubs. Their lips pulled at them vigorously.

Shiro growled low in his throat as he watched for a bit; he could smell his omega’s arousal, which was always present in some way as Lance was almost always horny, but it was strong now and had something extra to it. His pregnancy had a certain effect on all of them, put some sort of spell on them. Shiro stalked behind his mate, pressed his face into the crook of Lance’s neck and breathed deep. He looked down the omega’s chest at the two ravenously sucking and licking Lance’s nipples, smiled because he knew he felt as desperate as they looked.

His cock found Lance’s hole easily, as it always did now, and slid deep. Lance’s head jerked back against Shiro’s shoulder, the alpha’s broad body providing something solid to lean on. Shiro worked his hips slow and sure as he watched the other alphas and their beautiful mouths. Shiro brought his hands up to Lance’s chest, smoothing them down the sides of his small yet growing breasts. He groaned as the movement pressed more milk from Lance, saw it dribble across greedy tongues.

Hunk and Keith were jacking each other off now, hands moving frantically on each other. The position was awkward, but that did nothing to deter them.

Suddenly, Hunk looked up and caught Shiro’s eyes. The other alpha surged upward and slammed his lips against Shiro’s, harder than necessary in his eager haste. Their tongues tangled together and Shiro moaned at the sweet new taste on the other alpha’s tongue, a new taste from their shared mate.

Lance arched and cried out, and Shiro was distracted momentarily bracing him. He looked down to see Keith biting the omega’s nipple, tugging it, stretching the sensitive flesh out as he growled in excitement. “Go easy on him,” Shiro chided. Keith made his little grumpy pout at being told what to do, but his teeth let go and he ran the flat of his tongue over Lance’s abused nipple.

The bathroom was filled with grunts and whimpers, the smell of arousal and slick and the faint trace of Lance’s milk as they worked each other toward release. Keith and Hunk suckled at Lance, moans muffled as they came, splattering Lance’s belly and thighs with their cum. Shiro didn’t knot Lance, but he did come inside him, kissing and nibbling at his mate’s neck as he put his seed inside him. The omega arched and squirmed as his alphas fondled him to orgasm, soft and sweet.

The alphas hummed happily, caressing Lance and kissing across his belly and torso. “You guys are jerks,” Lance said softly, though he wasn’t unappreciative of being taken care of. Hunk and Keith didn’t seem too put out by his admonishment as they shared a kiss. Lance pouted, looking down at the mess they had made of him and all over him and sighed. “Well, at least we’re already in the bathroom. Makes cleaning up easier,” he grumbled. Shiro chuckled and nipped at his ear.


	23. Lancelot - Lance Joins Lotor's Harem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor, after defeating the paladins of Voltron as the new Galran Emperor, decides to take Lance as the latest pet in his harem, but there are rituals to observe before Lance can fully be claimed as his.
> 
> Non-Con, Anal Sex, Xenophilia, Ritual Public Sex, Exhibitionism

Lance whimpered from where he was strung up. The chains rattled as he squirmed; the long cuffs locked around his forearms were lined with something soft, something meant for his comfort.

Or so Lotor had told him.

“There, there, pet.” The whispered words were hot on Lance’s bare neck, making him shudder. “Didn’t I tell you there’s no need to fuss? Are you not comfortable?”

Lance tried to speak, but the words were muffled beneath the muzzle across his mouth. He huffed out a hard breath in fear, making the gauzy veil covering the muzzle flutter. Long fingers crept up beneath the light blue material, and Lance could feel them run along his lips with the barrier of the muzzle between their flesh. He tried to jerk away, but the fingers followed. “How sad that it must be this way. If only you would accept what I am giving you fully, I could kiss these beautiful lips. Or put them to other uses,” Lotor said softly. Lance jerked again and made a sound rejecting the notion. “You will come to like it, being my mate.” The fingers gave a final caress before departing. “In time.”

Lance’s eyes widened as his body shivered. Lotor’s mate. He had fought as hard as he could, but Lotor was bigger and stronger and the Prince–no, Emperor now–had told him that he always got what he wanted. He pressed the side of his face against his uplifted arm. Lotor had chained him here, hand and foot, strung him up in an X position; he had dressed Lance in a the veil–and the muzzle along with it when Lance had bit at him–and a pair of see-through pants of matching material with nothing underneath.

Long fingers caressed from the nape of his neck down the length of his spine, stopping just above the hem of the gauzy pants. Lance’s fingers clasped painfully hard at his chains as he fought not to show weakness. “The others believe that a human like you is too fragile to take what I have to give, that you are unworthy of what I have to give. But…” Lotor made a sound of amusement. “I believe a paladin of Voltron to be of appropriate rank to join my harem.” Lance pressed his face harder against his arm as the Emperor rubbed his face against his hair, kissed the shell of his ear. “You will be my most precious jewel, my little sapphire,” Lotor purred. “And your compatriots will witness your rise to glory beneath me.”

Lance made a feral sound of fear in his throat as he looked across the room. The other paladins were there, bound and gagged much like Lance himself, forced into submission.

But they weren’t the only ones watching. All around them were the Galra, soldiers loyal to their new Emperor. Lotor had assured him that an Emperor who was not virile was of no use to the Galra, and so Lotor would prove his own before his subjects.

Lotor moved, coming to stand before Lance. He smiled as he reached for the clasp on his cloak, letting it fall to pool around his feet. He reached for the zipper on his high-necked body suit, pulled it down slowly and stepped from the luxurious fabric, kicking it free until he stood naked before Lance. The blue paladin bucked, eyes wide as he took in Lotor’s body. Strong, firm, lean, and muscled.

And with a slit between his legs. The sight startled Lance, but only for a moment before his attention was pulled away from his contemplation of the Emperor’s body. Lotor snapped his fingers, held out his hand; Haggar approached, eyes gleaming at Lance from beneath her hood, judging and watching. She had raised the biggest objections to Lotor’s plans for him, but had ultimately deferred to her leader. She placed a bowl in Lotor’s open palm.

Lotor lifted the bowl to his face, breathed deeply and smiled. His eyes locked with Lance’s as he lifted the lip of it to his lips and drank. Then he was stepping forward, bringing a hand up beneath Lance’s veil; he peeled back Lance’s muzzle, and before the blue paladin could think to do something, the bowl was at his lips and Lotor was pouring something into his mouth. Lance tried to spit it out, but Lotor had already replaced the muzzle, covered his nose until he had no choice but to swallow.

It burned on the way down, whatever it was. And then it felt warm, warm and…soft. Everything went soft, hazy like in a dream. Lance labored to breathe through the soft feeling, head swimming. His head lolled, too heavy to hold up for a moment as he went limp against his bonds. He heard Lotor make a pleased noise and managed to roll his head forward, propping it against his arm again so he could watch the Emperor.

Lotor held out his hand again and the empty bowl was exchanged for another. The Emperor stepped forward again; he dipped his fingers into the bowl and pulled them out, the tips coated with some sort of glowing purple jelly. He pressed them to Lance’s sternum, began dragging them over his flesh, drawing something out.

It took Lance a moment, but then he felt it: the burning. It wasn’t physical, not really, though he thought it was at first. It was something deeper, something that penetrated beneath his skin. He tossed his head from side to side, his cries muffled as the feeling raced through his veins and into his heart. The haze took on a strange glowing effect; Lotor’s hair blazed purest white, his yellow eyes like two burning suns that seared straight into Lance.

He huffed breath in and out, lungs laboring as Lotor drew similar symbols across his own chest, glowing brightest purple. “My mark,” Lotor said with a languid smile. Whatever they had drank had some effect on him, though clearly he didn’t feel it as deeply as Lance. “You will feel me deep within your bones now, little sapphire,” Lotor purred as he threw the bowl aside. “You and I are intertwined for an eternity.”

Lance made another muffled noise, hot liquid leaking from the corner of his eyes as he realized he was hard now. Maybe they were tears, but they felt more like molten lava. He looked down to see that the slit between Lotor’s legs had widened and something was emerging. It grew and grew, the tip of it pointed and flat with a long slit in it; it was small compared to the rest of the shaft it was attached to, which was rounded and bulbous. Lance watched it grow impossibly long and thick until something even bigger emerged: a giant, round protrusion at the end, so dark purple it was almost black.

Lotor smiled as he caught Lance staring in shock. “I am told that your body is not meant to be bred, but I find there is always a way, if one has a will to it.” The Emperor walked around Lance until he was behind him, and the gauzy pants were pulled down over his buttocks. Lance jerked at the first touch of Lotor’s penis against him. It was impossibly hot; it felt like it was burning against his skin. Then he arched as two fingers shoved their way inside his hole, still covered with the remnants of some of the strange jelly. His breath came heavy and fast as the burning traveled through his guts. “I have a will to take you,” Lotor murmured. “And so I will.”

Lance’s legs jerked and he screamed into the muzzle as the questing tip of Lotor’s penis found his hole, taking place the place of the fingers. It wasn’t just the tip for long, though. The rest came, sure and steady, pushing its way inside. Lance’s legs shook and gave out, his weight straining his arms as Lotor’s girth fucked its way inside him. He looked to the other paladins, but saw them only as glowing jewel-toned figures; all the Galra surrounding them were just a haze of purple. His world spun on its axis as he felt himself filled with a foreign object, a foreign person. He felt his heartbeat outside his chest, pounding, pounding, but it wasn’t alone. He could feel something else.

Lotor’s heartbeat. They were beating as one, outside the confines of their bodies. Lance moaned in fear. “You feel it, don’t you?” Lotor purred. “You can feel us coming together. You’ll be mind forever, sweet jewel.”

Lance’s head wove from side to side, as forcefully as he could when he was so out of his mind. He could feel Lotor invading his veins, invading every cell of his being, taking him over. He barely felt the physical action of Lotor fucking in and out of him as his very soul was taken over.

Lotor grunted behind him, slid his tongue over Lance’s shoulder and up his arm, licking away the sweat beaded there. “So close,” Lotor purred. “So close to having you all as my own.”

Lance tried to beg through his muzzle, but even if he could be heard, his mind couldn’t form any words. All he could feel was the power of Lotor, crashing into him, crushing him.

There was no warning. Two things happened at once: Lotor’s fangs sank into his skin as the giant dark purple knot at the base of his cock forced its way inside Lance. The blue paladin arched and screamed, coming apart at the seams; it felt like his soul was thrown wide out into the university in a shower of sparks, and where it left, the dark fluid that was Lotor’s being flowed into him, smothering him.

His head lolled back, finding rest on Lotor’s shoulder as his chest heaved. The Emperor licked blood from his lips with a content sigh, enjoying the feel of his cock fully cradled in the human’s body. He made a deep, rumbling noise as he slid a hand up Lance’s naked torso. “My precious little jewel.”

Lance shuddered and opened his eyes, not realizing he had squeezed them so tightly shut. He stared up through the clear ceiling, up into the universe and all the winking stars above, but he couldn’t see that his pupils were completely gone.

His eyes glowed bright blue.


	24. Keith's Dad/Lance - Birthday Spankings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a secret lover; turns out it's Keith's daddy. Late at night he sneaks out of his dorm to go get his birthday spankings and a promised present. (I refer to Keith's dad as Connor in this piece just 'cause I like the name for him; if he ever gets a canon name, I'll change it.)
> 
> Anal Sex, Age Gap, Spanking

“You ready?”

Lance squirmed a little, wiggling his hips as if he were trying to get comfortable, but it was really just to tease his lover. He knew Connor was staring at his ass and he wasn’t afraid to use his charms. He smiled against the couch cushions as the older man grunted. “Ready, big daddy.”

Connor grunted. “Cheeky little brat, aren’t ya?”

Lance opened his mouth to agree when a big hand connected with his bare ass. His reply turned into a little yelp and his lover made a pleased rumble. “Don’t forget to count it out, kitten. I’ll have to do them all over again if you don’t keep count.”

“One,” Lance said, then yipped again as the hand came down almost before he had finished saying it. “Two.”

“That’s a good boy,” Connor murmured, and Lance could feel himself blush with happiness at the praise as he pressed his face against the cushions. Numbers three through six came fast as short, stinging slaps to his ass that warmed his skin, not unpleasant yet. He rocked his hips softly, rubbing his cock against his lover’s thigh, enjoying the drag of the other man’s body hair against his belly and hips. “Now, now,” Connor said as he closed his thighs, trapping Lance’s cock between them as a hand pushed down on the small of his back, stilling him. Lance tried to buck as his ass received a hard smack. “None of that.” Connor rumbled happily as Lance made a little noise. “You didn’t count that one,” he reprimanded Lance, and then he started again.

“Seven,” Lance said breathily as his lover began to ramp up the spanking. The hand was more direct, no more glancing blows, the palm connecting fully with the curve of Lance’s ass. Eight through ten passed with Lance’s breath coming faster.

“Halfway there, kitten,” Connor reminded him, and Lance would feel relief, only he knew that it was going to get more intense. His lover didn’t disappoint, hand coming down even harder now, and Lance muffled a yelp against the couch, barely remembered to count number eleven. Twelve, thirteen, and fourteen were breathy gasps as his ass began to throb. He tried to squirm, as if it would ease the pain, but Connor held him down. His hands clutched at the arm of the couch, fingers digging into the fabric as he moaned out fifteen, sixteen, and seventeen. “So close,” his lover reminded him in his smooth drawl, and Lance wanted nothing more than to take it all for him.

Eighteen, nineteen and twenty were the hardest yet, all placed on his right cheek in the same spot. His ass burned where the blows landed, so loud in the otherwise quiet house. His legs kicked as he breathily cried out the numbers before he sighed in relief that he had reached the golden number.

Only to be surprised by another slap to his ass that made him buck and shout in surprise. “And one more for the year to come,” Connor said with a chuckle. Lance looked over his shoulder with a pout which quickly dissipated as strong hands began to knead his tender flesh, spreading his cheeks so open air could touch his hole in a tease.

“So do I get my big boy present now?” Lance asked, trying to sound seductive even as he tried to catch his breath. He did not like how Connor hesitated, and liked it even less when the hands that were caressing him turned from mildly rough to gently petting.

“Maybe it’s too soon, too fast…”

Lance huffed, turning his body toward his lover as much as he could. He brought a hand to the bulge in Connor’s boxers, grabbing hold of the cloth-covered dick and squeezing. “You promised me,” he accused. “You said if we waited till my birthday, you’d give me this.”

Connor’s hands stopped, though his hips hitched, trying to push against Lance for more. “I did,” he admitted.

“So give it to me,” Lance said as demanding as he could. “Besides, it’s not the first time I’ve had something in my ass.” He blushed a little as Connor stared at him, fingers digging into Lance’s cheeks as he heard that bit of news. “I’ve been practicing,” Lance admitted as he bit at his lip.

The mental visual of that seemed to get Connor going. His hand plunged between the couch cushions and brought out a small tube of lube and a strip of condoms. Lance made a pleased noise, knowing now that Connor had planned on this, that he had wanted it too. Thick fingers didn’t waste too much time as they slicked up and began teasing Lance, eventually plunging in. Lance moaned against the cushions again, the sting and throb in his ass turning from painful to pleasant as his lover opened him up, preparing for something much bigger.

He made a pouty noise of discontent as his lover seemed to push him away, but soon enough he was pleased to realize that Connor was just stripping off his boxers before taking up position on top of him. His fingers fidgeted nervously against the couch as he felt the mass of the older man above him. He sucked in a breath as he felt the weight of a foreign cock brush over the curve of his ass. Connor dipped his head down, nuzzled at Lance’s neck, kissing along it as his hips softly rutted, cock searching for its mark.

Lance let out a shaky breath when his lover’s cock found his hole, caught along the puckered flesh of it before glancing away. “You still want this?” Connor murmured in his ear and Lance shakily moaned out yes, feeling so desperate and anxious now. He heard the condom wrapper rip, swayed with the movement of the man above him rolling the latex on.

Then the cock was back, smoother now, less hot with the barrier between them now. It prodded a few times at Lance’s hole, testing and teasing. “Are you really sure?” Connor asked softly, voice sounding a bit more strained now. “I don’t think I can hold back once you let me off my leash.”

“Just do it!” Lance whined, pushing his hips up and back, and that sealed his fate.

With the power and precision of a man of experience, Connor plunged his cock into Lance, holding his smaller lover down as the young man arched and cried out. With a few powerful thrusts, he drove the whole length of his cock deep into Lance’s ass. He took a moment to reposition himself, his left knee coming up higher as he braced his right foot on the floor for more leverage.

Lance’s mouth fell open as he tried to take it all in, his body on overload. Strong hands were holding onto him so tightly as his lover’s weight pushed him into the cushions. The cock inside him moved without hesitation, driving hard and deep, something so new. Lance was used to setting the pace himself, but now someone else was in charge, taking him for a ride. Connor was grunting above him as he fucked him, putting his all into the task. Lance moaned against the cushions, the heat of his breath trapped against his face; his cock was rubbing roughly against the fabric. A hot tongue touched down on his ear and then his lover was burying his face against his neck, nipping gently. It was so unbearably hot, so hard to breathe; Lance gasped for air, whimpering. His legs kicked up, feet rubbing along Connor’s thighs. The older man moaned, hips jerking harder, the drive of his cock making Lance’s toes curl.

Connor lowered himself, pressing Lance down more, shoving him into the couch cushions as he layed on top of him. Lance whimpered, loving the feeling of being completely covered, of feeling his lover so deep in him. A hand came up, fingers shoving through Lance’s hair and holding tight as Connor ground deep into his ass. “Like that, kitten? Like it when I fuck you deep like that?”

“Yes!” Lance managed to moan out. He could feel the drag of his lover’s full balls against his tender ass, feel the phantom throb of his spanking. Their skin was slick with sweat now as his lover’s body dragged across his own. Connor’s grunts were deeper, rougher, just like his thrusts.

“Gonna come right in here,” the older man growled as his hips jerked. “Gonna come in this sweet, tight ass.”

Lance moaned and tried to buck under the weight pressing down on him, loving the thought of it, loving feeling so wanton and dirty. Fingers curled around his left hip, holding tight and pulling him up toward the thrusts. Connor groaned. “Get ready, kitten,” he warned, and Lance’s legs squirmed as his lover’s upper body lifted up a bit so he could angle his hips to get deeper. Connor’s hips drove forward harder than ever before he abruptly stopped and let out a deep groan; his hips started grinding and Lance could feel the cock buried in him swell as his lover came.

Lance wiggled his hips, rubbing himself against the couch in excitement, feeling his own balls tighten as he came against the cushions. He buried his face against the fabric as he moaned, hips rolling, trying to pleasure his cock and fuck back on his lover at the same time. Connor groaned appreciatively, hands kneading soft flesh until they both came down.

And then it was over. Lance went limp against the couch, shuddering in the aftermath. He groaned as his lover’s cock pulled out of him, leaving him feeling too open now and a little sore. Then Connor was rolling him over, his face hovering above, looking mildly concerned. “You okay, kitten?”

“Never better,” Lance managed to choke out as the higher functions of his brain tried to kick back in.

Connor smiled above him, caressed Lance’s cheekbone with a thumb. “Did you like your birthday present?”

Lance grinned in his usual cheeky way then. “I wish it was my birthday ever day now.”

His lover laughed at that and leaned down for a kiss, then shifted to stand. His hand went to his limp cock, rolling the condom off carefully. “I’ll be right back,” he told Lance. “Just gonna get rid of this and get a towel to clean you up with.”

Lance smiled in satisfaction from where he was sprawled naked on his lover’s couch as he watched Connor’s ass retreat down the hall.

And then he saw one of the family photos hanging there and cringed a little on the inside. Keith was going to kill him when he found out about this.


	25. Blades of Marmora/Lance - The BoM Make a Mess Out of Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An omega Lance captured the hearts and attention of the Blades of Marmora, who collectively take him as their mate. Lance goes into heat on his birthday, and all of his Galran lovers have a gift for him.
> 
> Anal Sex, Xenophilia, Alien Anatomy, A/B/O Dynamics, In Heat/Mating Cycles, Bukkake, Gangbang, Knotting

Lance arched and moaned, a hand reaching back to brace against the strong abdomen of his lover. The Blade who was currently riding him rumbled a purr and bucked their hips, driving deeper into Lance. The paladin’s mouth fell open as the cock inside went deeper, and he ground his hips back against it.

Lance was in heat, and it was his birthday. It wasn’t like he had planned it that way–of course there was no way of scheduling your heat and it had just happened to align itself that way this year–and he wouldn’t trade that for anything right now. Being pampered and coddled and pleasured for his birthday was the ultimate hedonistic joy.

And the Blade, his lovers, were not keen on disappointing him. It had been an interesting time, to put it mildly, ever since he came into contact with the clandestine Galra group. It turned out that the Galra had never encountered a human omega, and therefore had never realized just how susceptible they were to one in heat, so when Lance eventually did hit his cycle…

Well, things had gotten very interesting indeed. The Blade had followed him around the ship, scenting after him, bringing him things in little courting gestures. Lance had been taken aback by the presence of a bunch of giant aliens following his every move, dogging his every step.

He would be lying if he didn’t say it was flattering, or that it didn’t make him feel powerful. Even the ever-stoic Kolivan was a bit softer around him. It was an odd thing, falling under the spell of an entire group of people, but it had happened to Lance. The initial realization had terrified him, but Kolivan had explained to him that those capable of bearing kits were few and far between for the Galra, and therefore it wasn’t uncommon for a group to come together and share a fertile mate. Lance had blushed at the very notion at first, but oh, if the idea hadn’t grown on him since that first heat cycle he had spent with the Blade.

Now, he was happy to proclaim himself their mate, happy to be so important to all of them.

Lance moaned as he felt his current lover still, felt the knot inflate inside his hole, locking them together. His lover’s purr intensified, vibrating through Lance, stimulating his inner gland. He whimpered, back bowing as a long string of precum dripped from his cock. He knew that deep inside, his lover was spending their first round of seed. Kolivan had taught him that the Galra possessed two types: the first kind was thick, sticky, and was meant to coat his womb in preparation for the second load, which was a much more thin, liquid substance that would catch and adhere to the first type of seed. Just the thought of it had aroused him when the leader of the Blades had educated him on their breeding methods, but experiencing it brought a new level of bliss, because beyond the two different types of cum, the Galra possessed some other tricks.

Lance groaned, fingers clutching at the floor as he felt his lover entering the next phase of the mating process. The knot, swollen and thick, began traveling up the length of his lover’s cock, burrowing deeper and deeper into Lance. His hips bucked, head falling back as he gasped for breath, eyes rolling back as the knot passed over his gland, pushing him over the edge and into an orgasm. He painted the floor with white stripes of cum as the knot reached the entrance to his womb.

And then he felt it: the sudden deflation of the knot as it expelled all of the second seed at once, straight into the deepest part of Lance. Lance moaned at the sudden feeling of fullness as he was pumped full in one swift blast. His lover growled and jerked as their own pleasure peaked, and then the long shaft was pulling free. Lance made a noise of disappointment at the feeling of emptiness, but he didn’t have to wait for long as the next mate took their place.

Lance was mounted swiftly, penetrated deeply, and he arched into it with a sound of pleasure. It was one of the younger Blades on top of him now, and they fucked with vigor and enthusiasm, railing into his gaping hole. He moaned in approval, urging them on as their long cock drove inside, each small ridge along the underside stimulating Lance’s body to accept the invader. The pointed tip slammed into the hole leading to his womb, so sensitive and tender, followed quickly by the inflation of the knot. His lover growled low and deep, hands clutching at Lance’s waist as the first round of seed was delivered, followed quickly by the traveling of the knot and the explosion of the second seed. Lance panted as he felt himself pumped full again, felt his body struggling to accomodate so much cum.

It would take on more, so much more, though, as each of his mates fucked him. Each had a different brand of affection, from nuzzling to purring to licking to biting, and each would give him a generous helping of their seed. He was passed around, gently yet eagerly, fucked over and over again. His thighs were wet with his own slick, and eventually with some of their cum as it escaped his full body, unable to catch on the sticky first loads. His belly bowed out in a small curve, distended with his mates’ cum, so lovingly given and happily received.

He was in a blissful state, his heat well-sated yet his body still greedy for more by the time he reached Kolivan. The leader took him into his arms, pulling him onto his lap and down onto his thick cock with ease. Lance arched, a hand coming up to grasp at his lover’s braid as big hands came to his hips, rocking them and grinding them down on the Galran cock speared deep inside him. The tip found Lance’s womb easily, but Kolivan worked him for some time before knotting, willing to take his time where some of the more eager or younger Blades reached their peak quickly.

Lance’s legs kicked and quivered when Kolivan finally knotted him; the leader was easily the largest of the bunch, and Lance’s body was overstimulated as it was. Kolivan held his small human mate close against his chest, his growl-purr distinctive and rough. Lance lay there for a while, just focusing on breathing as his body pulsed with pleasure, focusing on feeling his body stretched so wonderfully wide.

When he opened his eyes, it was to see several of the Blade standing before him, the younger ones ready for a second round now. Lance smiled, reached out to them, fondling their cocks, which twitched and jumped eagerly at his touch. He urged them closer, opening his mouth and servicing each one, as intent on pleasing them as they were on pleasing him. They were all wondrfully responsive, reaching orgasm swiftly under his ministrations.

Lance knew not to take the first loads in his mouth, knew that the remnants of them would cling for days, so he let those spray across his neck and chest. It felt blazing hot across his collarbones and nipples, exciting him into rocking on Kolivan’s knot. He watched as the pointed tips twitched as they spilled and dripped the first seed, painting him with the sticky cum.

Then his mouth was back on them, sucking and licking as he stroked their knots with his hands, eagerly desperate for their second loads. The chorus of growls and purrs made him feel powerful as always, excited him enough that the barest touch from Kolivan’s hand had him coming. He arched on his lover’s cock, mouth open on a moan, and apparently the sight was a welcome invitation to the Blades before him. Their knots traveled quickly and then Lance was drenched with several explosive sprays of cum, milky and almost sweet as it splashed across his face and into his open mouth. His thighs trembled as he rode the long wave of his orgasm, felt Kolivan’s knot travel and then more seed was being forced into his womb.

Lance was pretty sure he blacked out for a moment, only brought back by the shock of Kolivan’s cock leaving his body. Several sets of hands lifted his limp, exhausted body, and then he found himself in the middle of the usual after-sex cuddle pile, surrounded by his multitude of lovers, all purring in sync in a soothing manner. Lance closed his eyes and let himself drift in bliss as several rough tongues began licking over his body, cleaning and pampering him as their precious mate.


End file.
